A Hundred Random Drabbles
by LadyLindariel
Summary: COMPLETE (NOW COMPLETELY REVISED)This is my attempt to tackle the 100 Drabble Challenge given by NirCele. I will place warnings only if needed and they will contain most of the LotR characters and characters from the Silmarillion. Enjoy Rated K-T. If any of you are interested please PM me as NirCele has passed the torch to me while she is on hiatus.
1. Fire

**A/N** After long consideration, I decided to go back and clean up my drabbles. I had no idea so many mistakes were in them.

* * *

 **#1) Fire**

It was a hot summers afternoon, and the twin sons of Lord Elrond and Lady Celebrían had somehow managed to convince their parents to allow them to take young Arwen camping for a few nights near the Bruinen. As they were nearing their destination, Arwen could hardly contain her excitement. "Are we almost there, Elladan?" she asked again for the third time in an hour.

Elladan and Elrohir laughed. "Almost, Arwen. It is just up the hill a bit," Elrohir replied, grinning as he helped his sister step over a large log.

Finally, after several more hours, they arrived at the campsite. It was a wide-open glen with many flowers and trees around and was only five minutes away from the river. The twins father used to take them camping here when they were Arwen's age, and the two of them wanted to take Arwen to enjoy it as well.

When they had removed their packs and got everything situated the three of them rolled out their bedrolls to lay on. After a short rest, the twins began to gather wood and kindling to start a fire. Arwen watched with fascination as her brothers collected the wood and placed it in a pile, ready to burn.

"How are you going to start it, Elladan?" Arwen asked curiously.

"Watch and learn, Arwen," he replied, smiling at her. Arwen watched her brother, her gray eyes never leaving him as he began to hit two rocks together. After about three strikes, sparks flew landing on the kindling, igniting the fire. Elladan blew gently on the small fire until it had transformed from a small flame into a roaring fire.

"That is so neat! Can I try it next time?" Arwen asked enthusiastically.

"Maybe when you are a little older. I do not think Father and Mother would like it if we let you try this right now," Elrohir said with a small laugh as he ruffled her hair.

"Fine," she replied, pouting.

As the three of them sat comfortably around the fire, Elladan, Elrohir took turns telling Arwen tales of old until they could no longer keep their eyes open and the fire had turned into soft glowing embers. Then snuggling under their blankets, they drifted off into Elven dreams.


	2. Connect the Dots

Here the twins are about five years old

* * *

 **#27 Connecting the dots**

It was nightfall in the Last Homely House, and the inhabitants were either busy with various activities or retiring for the night.

Glorfindel kept busy cleaning his weapons as he hummed a tune. Erestor read a book as Lindir wrote a new song to play on the Midsummer's night festival and the Lord and Lady of Imladris were deep in conversation enjoying the rest of the evening after having put the twins down for bed.

Lady Celebrían was in the middle of a sentence when she felt a mental twinge, it was only a small feeling, some residual motherly instinct, but it was one she had felt many times before and it stopped her mid-sentence.

Lord Elrond knew that look all too well. "I know that look. The twins?"

Celebrían sighed softly getting up from her seat. "Yes. I wonder what they are up to now. I had better go and check on them," she said quizzically as she turned heading out of the room to go check on her children. As she neared the room, they shared she heard the unmistakable sound of laughter coming from one of the twins.

As Celebrían went to open the door, she heard Elladan talking to his brother. "Hold still, Ro. You will make me mess up!" Elladan replied exasperatedly.

"But it tickles, Dan," Elrohir said in between laughs.

As soon as Celebrían heard those words she knew her sons were up to no good and opened the door. As she entered, she stopped mid-way upon the sight that met her.

"What on earth are you doing?!" she exclaimed half amused half horrified.

In the middle of the room stood Elladan covered in dots all over his body and in his tiny hand was a marker, and across from him covered with dots spread all over his body was Elrohir. "We are connecting the dots, Nana! See!" Elladan exclaimed, looking up at his mother proudly.

"I can see, Elladan, sweetie, but why did you not use paper?" Celebrían tried very hard not to laugh but upon seeing her two small sons' covered head to toe in tiny dots upon one was connected entirely and the other which half were already connected she could not help but be amused.

"Because the paper is too small and this is much more fun," Elladan said, going back to finish his handiwork.

"Besides," Elrohir continued, "'Restor said we need to be more creative."

"Oh, he said that, did he? Well, I will need to have a talk with him about that," she said, still trying to be serious but it was evident she was highly amused.

Just then, Elrond entered the room. When Celebrían had not returned, he knew something was up, and decided to go and look for her. When his eyes fell on his two sons, he just about fainted in pure shock. He could not even find the words to speak as he looked at his wife for an explanation.

"They are connecting the dots, and they are the paper. And since they take after you and your brother, you can be the one to give our sons' a bath," Celebrían declared triumphantly.

"WHAT?" Elrond cried, not sure he had heard correctly.

"You heard me," Celebrían answered back with a smirk on her face.

"Valar, why did it have to be twins? Why could it not be a daughter?!" Elrond exclaimed, shaking his fist in the air.

Celebrían just laughed and headed back to the Hall of Fire, leaving her poor bewildered husband to tackle bathing his sons'.


	3. Pet

Here the twins are about the equivalent of a six-year-old

* * *

 **#2 Pet**

"But why can we not keep it, Glorfy?" A small child could be heard asking, sadness unmasked in his voice.

"Yeah, we promise to take good care of it!" Another child probably his brother could be heard agreeing.

Inside a large home, a blond warrior softly sighed as he knelt at eye level with the two small children who appeared to be twins. A soft, compassionate look was apparent in his blue eyes; he hated disappointing them like this. He looked at Elladan, who was almost in tears. The elfling held a small blue bird in his hands. "Because, penneth, these creatures were meant to be free, and to keep him, you would have to put him in a small cage. You would not want to keep him locked up, never to feel the wind under his wings again, would you?"

"No, Glorfy, we would not," both replied in unison.

"But we will miss him so much," Elladan said, now unable to hold back his tears.

"Shhh, it is all right, pen dithen. I know you will miss him, but if you love him, you will set him free," Glorfindel said, caressing the young elfling's black hair.

Elrohir, now crying as well, looked up at Glorfindel. "Will you let him go for us, please?"

Glorfindel smiled softly at both. "Of course, I will. Come on; let us let him go now," he replied, taking the now restless bird gently from Elladan.

The twins walked on each side of the warrior out to the courtyard, each saying goodbye to their young feathered friend, who now was anxious to be let go. Glorfindel spoke soothing words to the young bird and then opened his hands to let it go.

As it flew off, Elladan and Elrohir could be heard shouting. "Goodbye, birdie. We will miss you. Come back and visit!"

Glorfindel smiled proudly at them. "I am so proud of you two for doing the right thing," he said, kneeling and hugging them tightly. As he let them go, they looked up at him with wide eyes shining.

"Can we get a cat?" Elrohir asked, forgetting about being sad.

Glorfindel laughed. "I think you had better take that one up with your parents. Come; let us go to the kitchen. I believe the cook has made some fresh cookies."

When they heard the word "cookies," the twins broke off in a race. "Last one there is a rotten Orc!" Elladan shouted laughing as he ran ahead, with both Glorfindel and Elrohir hot on his tail, all thoughts of the bird and hopefully a cat gone.


	4. First Word

**A/N** Here the twins are 111 and Arwen is about eight months. I know at one year they can already sing, talk, and walk, so I put her at about eight months for her first word

* * *

 **#50 First Word**

It was mid-morning in Imladris, and the Lord and Lady of Rivendell had left their twin sons Elladan and Elrohir in charge of watching their eight-month-old sister Arwen while they went out for a much-needed break. Elladan was holding a fussy Arwen on his lap while his twin had gone to get her some food from the kitchens.

"Shhh little sister, please do not cry. Elrohir will be back quickly with something for you to eat," Elladan murmured as he rocked her patting her back tenderly.

A few minutes later just as Arwen was beginning to throw a tantrum, Elrohir had entered carrying a tray full of different fruits, veggies, and bread as he was not sure what his sister would care for. "Ok, we have some banana, melon, apple, carrots, peas, spinach and bread," he said setting the tray down on a small table.

"Ro, is this a snack or a feast? Arwen is only eight months old, just how much do you think she can eat!?" Elladan said restraining back a laugh.

"Well I was not sure exactly what she would like, so I brought a little of everything," Elrohir replied rolling his eyes.

Elladan shrugged and turned Arwen around to face Elrohir. "Look little one, Ro has brought some delicious food for you." As soon as Arwen heard the word food, she stopped throwing her fit and stretched her tiny arms out to reach for the tray placed on the table next to Elrohir. "You had better hurry Ro," Elladan said chuckling. "Arwen is famished, and I fear I might not be able to hold her back much longer."

Elrohir held his hands up in mock surrender. "All right, here, why do we not try some bread first?" Elrohir suggested as he broke off a tiny piece of rye bread offering it to Arwen. However, Arwen would not accept the food and pursed her lips shaking her head in defiance.

After a few attempts Elrohir knowing he was defeated, placed it back on the tray, "Ok, so she does not want the rye bread. How about some wheat bread?" Elrohir broke some off and offered it, but she refused to eat that as well. Elrohir then went on to white, grain, and finally, potato bread all which Arwen stubbornly refused.

"Ok, so it is apparent Arwen does not like bread. So, we will move onto the vegetables," Elrohir said determined not to allow his baby sister to win this battle. Elladan just grinned seeing his younger brother struggle not to be defeated by an eight-month-old.

Elrohir ignoring the smirk spooned up a few mushed carrots and fed it to Arwen who swallowed the first bite. At the second taste, however, she had decided she did not like the orange slush and spat it out in Elrohir's face. Elladan by now tried desperately not to fall over his chair with Arwen in hysterical fits of laughter at seeing his brother's face a bright orange.

"Apparently, carrots are not her thing either," Elrohir said dryly moving on to the peas which Arwen proceeded to spit out promptly. "Fine, let us try the spinach," Elrohir said trying to wipe off the bits of peas from his face.

As he fed her a bite of the green slop, Elrohir grinned as it appeared she would take it; but just as he let his guard down, she blew a huge raspberry and spinach flew everywhere all over Elrohir who now looked like a living watercolor of green and orange vegetables. Elrohir sat heavily breathing trying not to get upset while his brother almost keeled over in hysterics.

"Oh Valar, Ro! You should see yourself!" Elladan gasped in between breaths as he attempted to keep his sister from falling off his lap.

Elrohir flashed daggers at his brother and went on to the fruit. "All right then, moving on to the fruits and I swear she had better eat this or I will…" Elrohir said through gritted teeth.

As Elrohir reached to get a spoon of banana, Arwen shook her head violently and pointed to the apple. "You want the apple Arwen?" Elrohir asked.

"Apple," Arwen chirped nodding her head yes.

Elrohir's mouth opened in shock. His sister spoke her first word. "Dan, she just said her first word!"

Elladan sat in stunned silence.

"Well, why did she not just tell me beforehand she wanted the apple?!" Elrohir cried frazzled.

Elladan smirked. "I guess Arwen wanted to have an art project first."

At that, Elrohir took a spoon of peas and flung it at Elladan hitting him square in the face. Elladan with a shocked look on his face sat there while Arwen started laughing.

"Dan funny," Arwen said pointing at her brother's face giggling.

Elladan and Elrohir stared at her in disbelief as she turned and reached for the apple. "Apple good."


	5. Friends Forever

This is dedicated to NirCele. Consider this as payback for killing Glorfindel, my good friend!

* * *

 **#58 Friends Forever**

Glorfindel stood frozen in place watching in horror the events unfold before his eyes as if it were in slow motion:

He and Erestor were on their way back to Imladris after Glorfindel had finally convinced Erestor to go for an afternoon stroll. Since Erestor was always inside doing endless reports and other tedious jobs, the golden-haired warrior thought some fresh air would do his friend some good. How could Glorfindel have known danger and heartache lay just around the corner?

The two ellyn were busy laughing and enjoying the peace when it suddenly happened. Orcs had accosted them right as they were getting ready to cross the borders into Imladris. Lately, things had been so uneventful, they did not think of bringing extra protection, and Erestor had insisted on not coming armed. Glorfindel, naturally, went everywhere armed and had pushed his friend out of the way.

Things were going well as Glorfindel was the most experienced fighter around. He had already taken down all the Orcs, but one, and that one was all it took to change his life forever.

Glorfindel was so caught up in defeating the others he was oblivious to it and did not see it until too late.

Erestor who had been watching the fight from the sidelines did see it and tried to warn his friend. "Glorfindel! Behind you!" Erestor shouted as he threw himself right into the path of the oncoming weapon.

Glorfindel watched in horror as his friend threw himself right in front of him and witnessed the deadly blow strike. As he saw Erestor hit the ground motionless, Glorfindel lost all sense of self-control and ran his sword right through the chest of the vicious beast. As soon as Glorfindel made sure all the Orcs were dead, he ran to his friend who struggled to take in air.

"Erestor!" Glorfindel cried out desperately falling to his knees, cradling Erestor in his arms. "Please, do not die. Not like this. We made a promise we would leave these shores together. You cannot leave me!" Glorfindel pleaded, tears now falling freely on Erestor's face.

Erestor opened his eyes slowly, a faint smile forming on his pale face. As he strained to talk, he coughed, spitting up blood. Glorfindel tried to stop him from talking, but the dying Elf shook his head, indicating he wanted to speak.

"Glorfindel, you have always been strong. Please do not mourn me. Remember the good times we had together and hold on to that. You must continue to stay strong for a time will come when our people will need you. We will see each other again. When the time comes, and you sail, I will be there on the shores to welcome you. We will always be friends…" Erestor finished his breaths now coming in short gasps.

"Friends forever," Glorfindel said trying to hold back sobs.

"Forever," Erestor whispered, taking his last breath before going limp.

As Glorfindel noticed the last of his friend's life drain from his eyes, he let out a blood-curdling scream which could be heard for miles. "I am so sorry!" Glorfindel held his friend, crying. As he got up and began to carry his fallen friend back to Rivendell, he made a silent vow to Erestor to be strong. In the end, all he could do was wait until the time came when he would sail, and he would be finally be reunited with his best friend.


	6. Transportation

**#3 Transportation**

Elrond slowly made his way back to Imladris with the remnants of the once mighty army. Even though the battle had been won, the price paid was heavy. Thousands of Elves and Men had died to rid Middle-earth of Sauron, yet there would be no celebration that day or any day after. At least not for the Lord of Imladris, for the grief in his heart was too great.

He could still see it as if he were standing once again on the battlefield. His king and best friend—his sworn brother—Ereinion Gil-galad had been separated from him in the middle of the battle. Bravely he had fought the onslaught of Orcs and other foul creatures until Sauron had appeared. Elrond tried in vain to reach his king, but it was too late—Sauron had struck down his friend.

When the enemy had been defeated, Elrond rushed to Gil-galad, hoping beyond hope he would still be alive, but as he neared, he knew from the gruesome injuries it was not so. There before him, the once mighty king was now severely burned beyond recognition and beside him lay his mighty spear Aiglos.

As Elrond picked the spear up, he vowed to bring it back to Imladris with him, where he would display it in the grand chamber to be ever the reminder to all who looked upon it the price paid for the freedom of all Middle-earth.


	7. Plants

**#4 Plants**

A tall, dark-haired elf could be seen moving silently through the trees and bushes on the ground of the Last Homely House. Elrond, the lord of Imladris, walked through the garden which had once been in the care of his wife, his beloved Celebrían. Every so often he would stop to inhale the sweet scent of a rose in bloom or to gently brush off the moss which had grown in the cracks of the walls surrounding the garden that had been left, slightly neglected since the departure of his wife.

Almost a decade had passed since Celebrían had sailed and not a night would pass by Elrond didn't think of her, remembering her sitting for hours pulling weeds, tending to the plants or just spending time there, enjoying the peace it offered. He could even remember her laugh as they would sit together, watching their children running through the garden or hear her voice as she would teach first Elladan and Elrohir and later Arwen, the names of each of the flowers and their properties.

As he continued walking, sadness in his eyes, as he took in the disheveled appearance of the garden, he made a promise to his wife. He would restore these gardens to what they were in the days of old. To the way, it used to be when love and happiness blossomed here. To when his sweet Celebrían walked in these gardens. Their glory shall be seen once again for all to admire and enjoy. This I promise you, he vowed silently to his wife.

Closing his eyes a soft breeze blew, lifting his chin, allowing the wind to play with his hair, sending the dark tresses dancing around his face he could almost hear her voice laughing softly, like silver bells. "I miss you my rose, my Celebrían."


	8. Anatomy

**A/N** Thank you to ThoseGreyMalfoyEyes for allowing me to use this idea for my prompt. Rated K plus -T for "the Talk."

This is dedicated to ShadowTravel who asked me to do a drabble on the sons of Fëanor

This is slightly AU as I have Elrond and Elros at about six in this drabble. I thought it would fit better

* * *

 **#42 Anatomy**

Maglor was sitting finishing tuning his lyre when Elrond followed by his twin brother Elros came up to him. "Maglor," Elrond asked his tiny hands tugging slightly on his robes.

"What is it Elrond," Maglor asked without looking up. Whatever it was they wanted, he knew it could not be good.

"We were wondering, where do babies come from?" Elrond asked ever so innocently.

Caught off guard by his foster son's question, Maglor almost dropped his lyre and choked. "What…was…that," he stuttered.

"Elros and I were wondering where babies came from," Elrond repeated not sure as to why Maglor was turning red in the face.

"Why not ask Maedhros, I am sure he would love to answer your questions," Maglor said gently, quickly guiding his foster sons towards the door.

Elros stopped and looked up at his foster father. "We did ask him, and he told us to go ask you, that he had to go somewhere. He was quite in a hurry, and his face went all red as yours did."

Maglor cursed to himself. _I am going to make him pay for this dearly_. Motioning for the twins to sit next to him, Maglor tried to think of something simple they would believe. "Okay, well let us see. Uh, yes, babies. Well um, when an ellon and an elleth love each other and want a baby, they uh, they wish on a star very hard for Eru to grant them a child. Then after a while, a child is given to them, and the nana carries the baby until they are ready to be born." He could only hope they bought this and looked at them as they tried to take all this information in.

After a few minutes, Elrond and Elros shrugged. "Oh, okay, thank you Maglor," and they both ran off to play leaving a very embarrassed but relieved Maglor behind to think of a way to make his older brother pay for this.


	9. Threats

**#5 Threats**

The Elvenking stood staring out the window toward Dol Guldur. Lately, the darkness was threating to consume all Mirkwood. Thranduil did not know how much longer he could ward off the evil that was slowly destroying everything in its path. Nothing was safe anymore.

Sighing as he turned away slowly, Thranduil walked toward his throne room where he would be sending yet another patrol of Elves out to help keep the evil away from his walls. He slowly breathed as he remembered the days of old, the days when his precious woods used to be Greenwood, and he did not have to hide behind stone walls.

How many more Elves were going to need to die to keep his realm safe, how much more blood was going to be spilled? As he entered the room, he looked at his son who was going to be among the patrol. _Oh, my Greenleaf, how I wish I could keep you safe in here_ , he thought tearfully.

Moments later he watched his one and only son depart, possibly not to return. He watched them all leave to help keep the threat at bay—again.


	10. The Lion and the Mouse

Special thanks goes to Mirkwood warrior for letting me borrow her cat Sooty :)

Here the twins would be about six (I love them at this age)

* * *

 **#19 The Lion and the Mouse**

It was a quiet summers day in the House of Elrond. Celebrían was busy reading a book in the gardens while her husband was busy in a meeting. As she finished the last paragraph of the chapter, she heard her twin sons Elladan and Elrohir laughing.

Hearing them laugh she knew they were up to something. Usually when kids laugh there is nothing to worry about, but when these two laughed it meant they were up to something and it often was not good.

She knew they could not be with Glorfindel or Erestor since they were in the meeting with Elrond, so she quickly put her book down and quietly made her way toward the laughter.

As she got closer, she could hear the twins laughing and what appeared to be the sound of struggling. Celebrían slowly opened the door and saw the twins attempting to put a golden mane made from material on the family cat.

"What are you two doing to poor Sooty," Celebrían asked almost afraid to find out.

"We are putting a mane on him so he can be a lion," Elrohir responded grinning at his mother proudly.

"A lion? Why a lion," Celebrían asked now curious.

"Ada read us the story about the lion and the mouse, and we are reenacting the story," Elladan answered finishing putting on the mane.

"Oh really, and where is the mouse," Celebrían asked fear growing in her as she finished her sentence.

Elrohir reached into his pocket and pulled out a tiny brown field mouse and held it up to his mother. "Right here Nana!" Elrohir exclaimed proudly.

All color drained from her face, and she let out a scream. "Elrohir Elrondion, put that thing down this instance!"

Hearing his mother scream, Elrohir dropped the mouse which took off running past Celebrían. The cat seeing the mouse running leaped out of Elladan's hands and bolted after it. Celebrían screamed one last time before turning to her two sons' giving them a death glare.

Elladan knew that look all too well and gave his brother a warning look. "Ro, RUN!" And the two sons of Elrond went racing down the halls with their mother right on their tails.


	11. Metal

*I read off Tolkien Gateway, Maedhros was left to hang for thirty years before Fingon rescued him

* * *

 **#26 Metal**

Thirty long years passed since Maedhros was hung upon a pinnacle on Thangorodrim by just one hand. Thirty long, painful years. He was beginning to despair and wish to leave this cold world and flee to Mandos Halls in the hope he could find peace.

Just as he was about to give in to death, he saw from afar the mighty Eagle Thorondor carrying on his back his cousin Fingon. He dared to hope above all hope he was now going to be delivered from this prison. As his cousin came closer, he felt his heart leap. "Fingon, you came for me."

Fingon smiled as he drew his long dagger to cut him from the bonds which held him there. "Of course, I came, I would not leave you here to die."

Fingon proceeded to try and cut the shackle from his cousin's right hand, but try as he might he was unable to release him. "Fingon it is pointless, this shackle will not budge, Morgoth made it himself. Leave me before he takes you as well," Maedhros replied, feeling despair rush over him.

Fingon looked at his cousin whom he loved as a brother and tears welled up in his eyes as he heard him speak those words. "Never! I came to rescue you from here, and I will not leave without you. There is only one way to cut you free, do you trust me?"

As Fingon spoke these words, he knew what he meant. "I trust you, do it."

Fingon nodded, and Maedhros closed his eyes and held his breath as he prepared himself for what was to happen. Seconds later he felt the searing pain of metal cut into his right hand as Fingon started to cut it off him. He cried out in pain, but Fingon kept sawing. Moments later he felt himself fall as he was finally cut free.

Fingon held Maedhros in his arms tight as Thorondor flew them away to safety. "It is over now gwador," Fingon soothed as they made their way back.


	12. Betrayal

**#12 Betrayal**

Idril carried her small son Eärendil close to her as she speedily led the remaining survivors through the secret tunnel that she constructed. Long had she known the mighty kingdom of Gondolin would be lost.

Ever since her cousin Maeglin returned from his search for ore he seemed different—almost darker. However, never had she imagined he would stoop so low as to betray her and her father after all Turgon had done for him. He had taken him in and made him a prince—his heir after his father Eöl killed his mother.

As she continued, with the last remnants of her kin behind her, she held back her tears at the loss of her father who remained behind. There was no time to mourn for him now; she had to keep her mind on her son and getting him and everyone else to safety. On she trudged further down the tunnel until she could almost make out the entrance to freedom.

Just as she thought they were home free, it happened: Maeglin overtook them. As he stared her down, she saw the hate in his dark eyes as he advanced toward her and her son. "You could have been mine Idril. I could have given you everything, but you instead chose that mortal over me. Well, now you can die with him along with your child."

Maeglin lunged at her, grabbing hold of her causing her to drop her son. As she struggled with her cousin, with little Eärendil watching in horror, tears staining his cheeks she heard a raging yell come at them: her husband Tuor had arrived. Before Maeglin could kill Idril, Tuor grabbed hold of him, and the battle was on. Idril grabbed her son and crouched down holding him ever so close shielding him from the horrors which were unfolding before them.

She had no idea how long both Man and Elf fought nor could she take her eyes off them as much as she tried to. Just as it seemed, there was no end in sight Tuor with one firm push threw Maeglin over the edge of the mountain wall where he finally fell to his death. Tuor watched as he fell where he would die with the rest of the innocent Elves of the once mighty city he had betrayed.


	13. Water

**#6 Water**

The air was freezing and nipped at Turgon's face as he and his family which consisted of Elenwë and their small daughter Idril marched along the icy Helcaraxë. They were following Fingolfin and the rest of their kin into Beleriand through this wasteland as Fëanor and his sons had betrayed them taking the ships from the Teleri abandoning them on the shores of Aman.

All around them they could see nothing but hills of ice ranging from small peaks to vast mountains. The sky was a dark ominous black, and the ground around them seemed to creak under them as they marched ever on. Ahead of him there appeared to be no end in sight of this long, treacherous journey.

Turgon held his cloak around him tight and tried to cover his face as best he could from the wind which whipped around his face. Next to him were his wife and daughter huddling as close as they could be together. He was lost in thought as he pondered whether it was wise to leave Valinor when he heard a large crack and splash followed by a scream from his wife and daughter.

"Turgon, help!" Elenwë screamed in terror, as she gripped the edge of the ice trying to stay atop desperately. Next to her, Idril was being dragged down further into the cold water.

The Noldo raced back followed by several other Elves, but the closer they got to them the more the ice cracked and broke off. Turgon, however, could get close enough to his wife and daughter who were almost entirely submerged in the freezing water.

"Ataryo, please help me," Idril screamed reaching with her tiny hands toward her father. Turgon reached but was still too far away to grab hold of her. As if knowing her demise was unavoidable, Elenwë pushed her daughter up as far as she could with one hand until Turgon was able to grab it and pull her up to safety.

As soon as his daughter was safe with the other Elves who were now trying to warm her up, Turgon turned his attention to his beloved wife who was sinking further into the ice. "Please do not leave me Elenwë, reach further!" Turgon pleaded tears beginning to burn his dark eyes.

Elenwë tried in vain to reach her husband who was just at fingertip length when the ice began to give way. Knowing if her husband came any closer, they both would die she gave one final look at her daughter then turned to her husband. "Take care of our daughter," and before Turgon knew what was happening, his wife let go and sunk to the depths of the water leaving her husband and daughter behind.

* * *

 **Ataryo** **– Quenya for daddy**


	14. Wind

**#7 Wind**

He ran into his father's study followed closely by his mother, his little legs trying to keep up with his strides. In his small hands, he held a kite almost the size of him. "Ada," he exclaimed, his gray eyes shining with excitement. "It is windy outside, and you promised we could fly this kite the next windy day!"

His father looked at his wife who smiled back at her husband, then his small son, who eyed his father with a pleading glance and laughed. "I did indeed, Eldarion. Well then, if it is okay with your mother, then we will go now and see how well this kite flies."

Eldarion turned back to his mother. "Nana, can we go? Please!"

Arwen tried to look serious. "I do not know ion nín, that is a pretty big kite, and it is terribly windy outside, you might go flying off instead."

"No, I will not, I am big and strong, just like Adar!" Eldarion said, puffing out his small chest trying to make himself look bigger. Behind him, his father was trying to stifle a laugh.

"Indeed, you are. You are just like your father," Arwen chuckled, her eyes shining proudly at her son. "Very well, you may go, but be back in time for lunch."

Hearing he was allowed to go; he threw himself at his mother hugging her tight. "Thank you! We will be back for lunch, I promise!" He then turned and ran to the door dragging the large kite behind him. "Hurry up Ada, let us go before the wind stops!"

Aragorn gave out a loud laugh and then followed his son.

"Have fun you two and be careful out there," Arwen said as her husband and son left.

"We will love, do not worry. After all, it is me we are talking about here," Aragorn replied giving his wife a lopsided grin.

"Now where have I heard that one before? Oh, that is right, my brothers!" Arwen exclaimed.

Aragorn laughed picking up his son as he left the palace leaving behind an anxious but proud mother who watched from the palace balcony below of a father and son bonding and thinking back on the days she shared with her father.

 _Oh Adar, how I miss you_.

* * *

 **Ada/Adar – Sindarin for daddy/father**

 **Nana – Sindarin for mommy**

 **ion-nín – Sindarin for my son**


	15. What Happens Now

**#14 What Happens Now**

It was finished. The one thing they had all set out from Rivendell to do almost four months ago and the one thing which should have been done at the end of the second age: destroy the One Ring.

Frodo had succumbed to the power of the Ring and started to leave the depths of Mount Doom when a fight broke out between Gollum and Frodo for the Ring. As they fought over it, they both toppled over the Cracks of Doom. Frodo had grabbed onto a small ledge, but Gollum fell to his death taking the One Ring with him.

"Don't you dare let go, Mr. Frodo!" Sam yelled pleading with Frodo to hang on.

"I cannot hang on Sam," Frodo replied weakly barely holding on.

"Yes, you can, now REACH!" Sam shouted reaching his hand out to Frodo to grab.

Frodo stretched out his hand as far as he could while still hanging on with his other hand for dear life. Just as he was about to let go, Sam managed to grasp his hand and pulled with all his strength finally hauling Frodo up on the ledge to safety. But they could not rest, for once the Ring fell into the fiery chasm from which it had been made, Sauron had been destroyed, and Mount Doom erupted.

On Frodo and Sam ran, dodging falling balls of magma and rocks. They had barely made it outside and onto a small mound. There they collapsed exhausted from their ordeal. "It is done," Frodo gasped looking up into the heavens above relief washing over his dirt-smudged face. "It is finally over!"

Sam just laid back next to Frodo closing his eyes a small tear falling from the corner of his eye. "Yes, it is finally over."

As they were laying there surrounded by lava, Sam looked over at Frodo, a sad smile on his face. "What happens now?"

Before Frodo could respond, they heard above them the screeching of giant Eagles flying overhead. They had been rescued.


	16. Gems and Jewels

**A/N** I do not know how long it took Fëanor to create the Silmarils, but I am assuming it took years to do considering how beautiful and powerful they were. It is said he put some of his essence into the jewels and they were also created out of a crystalline substance called silima which only Fëanor himself knows of.

* * *

 **# 20 Gems and Jewels**

Fëanor stood back smiling as he admired his finished work. For years he had long labored in secret wanting to create the perfect jewels which reflected the Light of the Two Trees. He had poured his blood, sweat, tears, and even a part of his essence into these gems, and now they were finished.

Taking the three jewels in his hands, Fëanor carried them to the Valar. As he showed them his handiwork, they had gasped in astonishment as they had never seen anything so beautiful before.

"What are these jewels called, Fëanor?" Lord Manwë asked still admiring the gems which rested in Fëanor's hands.

Fëanor looked down at his work and thought for a moment. What was he going to call them? Finally, after thinking for a moment, he answered. "I will call them the Silmarils."

"Radiance of pure light," Lady Varda replied quietly. "Yes, that is a perfect name. Might I see them for a moment?"

Holding the Silmarils close, Fëanor was not sure he wanted to part with them quite yet. "What for, my lady?"

Varda laughed softly. "Worry not Fëanor; I will give them back. I only want to hallow them so no evil creature or mortal can touch them without justly deserving them."

Fëanor still was not sure, but after thinking about it, he hesitantly handed them over to Varda who blessed them. Afterward, she gave them back. "These jewels are a rare beauty, Fëanor. You have put much love into creating these, however, as with all jewels be careful not to let them consume you."

Taking the Silmarils, Fëanor covered them back up and bowed. Leaving, he did not yet realize the horrible fate to await him and of his kin all because three little Silmarils.


	17. Stealing

**# 21 Stealing**

There was now no turning back. They had already destroyed the Two Trees and now covered in a web of darkness they made their way to Formenos. Melkor and Ungoliant were on a mission: to steal the Silmarils of Fëanor. With Fëanor back in Valmar, it would be all too easy to kill Finwë and take the jewels for himself.

Approaching the gates of Formenos, Melkor had one plan: kill Finwë, take the Silmarils and the rest of the gems of Fëanor, and flee Valinor forever. Finwë seeing the invasion, locked the doors of the fortress to attempt to keep Melkor out, but it was no use. Melkor managed to break through and with one swift blow killed the High King.

With Finwë now out of the way, Melkor could take the great jewels for himself. He had succeeded; the Silmarils were now his for the taking. Picking them up, Melkor tucked them away and motioned for Ungoliant to follow. With a snarl, he and Ungoliant fled Formenos and Valinor with the treasures of Fëanor in hand.


	18. Retaliation

**# 15 Retaliation**

The Two Trees were dead. No one was sure how it had happened; nonetheless, it was true. Darkness now spread throughout Valinor, and the Elves were beginning to panic. How could something so horrible have happened? What was going to happen now? The Valar were talking amongst themselves trying to figure out how they could restore the light back to the Two Trees.

Finally, Yavanna spoke. "If I had the Silmarils, perhaps I could use the light of the Two Trees within them to restore the trees."

Fëanor shook his head. "Nay, I will not part with my jewels. Just as the trees could only be made once so is it with the Silmarils."

Just as the Valar were going to plead with him to reconsider, messengers from Formenos came rushing in. "My lords! Formenos has been sacked! Melkor has killed Finwë and taken the Silmarils!"

All blood drained from Fëanor's face, and he rushed back to Formenos as fast as he could. Upon reaching his stronghold, he pushed several other guards out of the way. The sight which met him was heart-wrenching: there laying lifeless on the floor was his father. Fëanor rushed to his side falling to his knees, cradling his father's body in his arms.

Suddenly, he felt something come alive in him he never felt before: pure hatred and fierce anger towards Melkor.

"He is no longer Melkor. I hereby name this foul being Morgoth, and I swear by my life I will not rest until I find Morgoth and make him pay dearly for what he has done this day. I will have my revenge, this I swear!"

After burying his father, Fëanor proceeded to make arrangements for his impending departure from Valinor. May the Valar have mercy on anyone who dares step in my way to stop me, he thought to himself with a snarl.


	19. Oaths

**Disclaimer:** The Oath is from The Lays of Beleriand **I DO NOT OWN THE OATH. I BORROWED IT!**

* * *

 **# 68 Oaths**

Filled with a new rage after the death and burial of his father Finwë, Fëanor swiftly ran back to Tirion. Even though the Valar had not lifted the ban on his exile, he cared not, he was going to avenge his father and reclaim the Silmarils, and no one including the Valar was going to stop him!

As he arrived in Tirion with a torch in his hands, Fëanor stood on a platform and got everyone's attention––Elves and Valar alike. They could tell by the look of rage in his eyes he was serious and nobody was brave enough to stop him; not even the Valar interfered at this point.

Fëanor spoke with such authority about how they were being held prisoner here in Valinor when they could instead rule kingdoms of their own back in Middle-earth. "The Valar are jealous and unable even to keep us safe from their enemy," he sneered, "you should help avenge your king––my father––who died as a result of their failure!" At this point, all the Noldor were beginning to agree and started murmuring against the Valar.

At the end of his speech Fëanor took an Oath, which his sons hearing their father came to his side and made the same oath:

"Be he foe or friend, be he foul or clean

Brood of Morgoth or bright Vala,

Elda or Maia or Aftercomer,

Man yet unborn upon Middle-earth,

Neither law, nor love, nor league of swords,

Dread nor danger, not Doom itself

Shall defend him from Fëanáro, and Fëanáro's kin,

Whoso hideth or hoardeth, or in hand taketh,

Finding keepeth or afar casteth

A Silmaril. This swear we all…

Death we will deal him ere Day's ending,

Woe unto world's end! Our word hear thou,

Eru Allfather! To the everlasting

Darkness doom us if our deed faileth…

On the holy mountain hear in witness

and our vow remember,

Manwë and Varda!

There was no turning back. The sons' of Fëanor and Fëanor himself were now bound to the Oath and the consequences that would follow.


	20. Rebellion

**# 13 Rebellion**

Upon making their way to the shores of Alqualondë, a messenger from Manwë appeared attempting to sway the Noldor from leaving. "If you leave know now you go alone and the Valar will not aid you in this quest against Melkor, however, remember this: on your freewill, you came here to these Blessed Lands so of your freewill you will leave; we will not keep you here."

Then to Fëanor he turned and spoke. "You Fëanor, because of your oath are banished henceforth from these lands, and you will have to learn of Melkor's lies on your own."

Fëanor laughing turned to the rest of his kin and spoke again words of influence which swayed all his kin to keep going forth to the shores of Middle-earth. Once they reached Alqualondë, they approached Olwë the leader of the Teleri, demanding the white ships to use to leave Aman, but he refused. Fëanor then enraged took the ships by force.

The Teleri, nevertheless, would not stand for it and began to fight back until a massive bloodshed broke out. In the end, most of the Teleri had been slain, and all the Noldor save Finarfin, and most of his people left the shores of Aman. Thus, we now come to the end of the rebellion of the Noldor, and how it came to be, they ended up on the shores of Middle-earth.


	21. Sunrise

**# 36 Sunrise**

Sighing quietly, Glorfindel took his cup of tea and walked softly onto one of the balconies that overlooked the valley below. He loved this time of day as it was so peaceful for most of the inhabitants were still inside sleeping, including the rowdy twin sons of Lord Elrond.

As the golden-haired ellon took a sip of his drink, he looked up at the sky and smiled at the sight that caused him to come out here alone and enjoy the scene: the early morning sky. The sun at this time was just starting to creep through the trees covering the valley below in a soft yellow-orange color. The birds were beginning to awaken and fly overhead singing their morning song throughout the entire vale of Imladris.

Glorfindel would often think back to the days of the First Age when he would often look out over Gondolin in the same way. The peace and beauty which would overlook Imladris were very similar to that of Gondolin. Perhaps this was the real reason Glorfindel came out here. Maybe it was not to get away from certain elflings; maybe it was because it brought back such glorious memories of days long gone.

As he continued watching the sunrise all thoughts of his tea long forgotten he did not realize behind him stood the Lord of Imladris looking at his longtime friend with a soft but slightly sad smile on his face. He knew the reason he sought to come out here in this same spot every morning since his arrival to Imladris, and Elrond made it an unwritten rule no one was to bother Glorfindel or come out on this balcony until he had finished. Glorfindel did not know Elrond was aware of his ritual and perhaps it was for the best. The Half-elf made his way back quietly to his study while he left the once mighty warrior in peace to continue watching the sunrise.


	22. Breaking the Habit

This is dedicated to Alku04 who asked me to do a drabble with Merry and Pippin

* * *

 **# 11 Breaking the Habit**

"Now Pip, we can do this. I mean how hard can it be?" Merry said while trying to sound convincing, but in reality, he was a wreck.

"I don't know Merry; we haven't gone without six meals before. I'm not sure I can make it." Pip replied sounding as if the end of the world had befallen them.

"Sure, we can, all we have to do is keep our mind on something other than food and our growling stomachs." However, Merry was also beginning to think perhaps this was not such a great idea for everyone knows how much hobbits love to eat.

Pippin looked crestfallen and craned his head to the side trying to remember why they were doing this. "Why are we doing this again Merry?"

Merry sighed. "Because Pip, we are going to be going with Frodo when he sets out on his adventure, and we are not going to have the luxury of being able to eat the way we do." Taking another deep breath, Merry continued. "So, we need to break the habit right now so when the time comes for us to leave we will be used to it."

Pippin frowned and shrugged in defeat. "I suppose you are right, Merry."

Merry beamed. "Of course, I am Pip." And the two of them went on with their day trying to forget their gurgling tummies.


	23. Celebration

**# 17 Celebration**

Celebrían lay exhausted. It had been a very challenging event, but well worth the hard work and pain. As she gazed up at her husband with a small smile on her face, she could not help but feel proud, and it showed on her husband's face as well. For in his arms he held two small bundles. Each one had dark patches of raven black hair, and both were holding on to their father's finger with their tiny digits looking up at him with slate colored eyes. Next to him were his closest friends Erestor and Glorfindel who looked on proudly at their lord who could not stop smiling.

"What shall we call them?" Celebrían asked breaking the silence.

Elrond thought for a moment, carefully thinking about the perfect names for the newest additions to the family. "I believe we should call the eldest Elladan and the younger Elrohir."

Celebrían smiled. "I think those are perfect names. Perhaps you should introduce them to the rest of Imladris. I'm sure they are eager to meet the newest lords."

Elrond laughed before getting to his feet. "You should sleep now, my love. In one week when you have rested and are up to it, there will be a great celebration in honor of our sons'."

Nodding, Celebrían closed her eyes as her husband made his way softly to the balcony followed closely by Erestor and Glorfindel to announce the arrival of his sons'. As he opened the doors, he could hear the bustle of his people who were anxiously awaiting the news of what their lord and lady had.

Stepping to the railing, the rest of the Elves saw Elrond and fell silent. "It is with great pleasure to announce the arrival of the newest additions to our family." Elrond started with a huge smile on his face. "Please welcome our twin sons' Elladan and Elrohir." Elrond then turned his twin sons so the rest of Imladris could see the infants.

Upon seeing the tiny bundles, the rest of the valley burst into cheers. "Hail Elladan! Hail Elrohir!"

When they finally quieted down, Elrond continued. "In one week, there will be a grand celebration in honor of my sons. All are welcome to join in."

Later that week the whole of Imladris was bustling with excitement as the young lords were being shown off by two happy and proud parents who were adamant their sons were the most beautiful ellyn in all of Middle-earth.


	24. Hobby

**# 8 Hobby**

Arwen put down her finished work and smiled in satisfaction. Lately, she learned how to do needlepoint from her mother and found she was not only good at it but that she enjoyed it as well. As a result, she decided she wanted to take it up as a hobby since her brothers' each had a hobby of their own.

In front of her was the finished dress she would be wearing to her fiftieth begetting day. She spent a month perfecting the intricate designs of silver and gold threading and could not wait to show off her dress on her special day. She would not even show her mother or grandmother the finished dress for she wanted it to be a surprise.

When she decided she was satisfied with her work, Arwen wrapped it up and put it safely in a trunk. Sighing happily, she went on to start a new project which she would be giving to her parents for their wedding anniversary that was coming up in a few short weeks.

 _Yes_ _, this is a hobby I could enjoy for a very long time._

Little did she know many, many years from now, she would be working on a project for her future husband to help aid him in a deadly war that would shape all of Middle-earth.


	25. New Race

**# 22 New Race**

It was that time of year again in the Hidden Valley of Imladris—the first snowfall of the year. Even though the twins were well past their majority, they still acted like small elflings each time.

They hurriedly got dressed, ate breakfast in the Great Hall, kissed their mother and father, and rushed outside.

The twins could feel the excitement build up inside them like every year. "So, Elladan, are you ready?" Elrohir asked with a smirk on his face.

"I have been ready brother!" Elladan grinned, his gray eyes flashing with excitement.

Both could feel the anticipation growing with each passing minute. As they stared down the hill with sleds in tow, they got into the starting position. Both twins were laying belly first on their sleds staring down the steep hill. At the bottom of the hill, Glorfindel was waiting for them with a mixed look of worry and eagerness on his face.

Each year with the new snowfall the twins always came up with ideas for a new race and this year it was a sled race down the steepest hill in all Imladris—Dead Elves Hill! Glorfindel could only hope their father and especially their mother did not find out about this let alone that he was a part of it. He shivered at the thought of what would happen if they did.

Meanwhile, back at the top of the hill, the twins were waiting for the signal to begin. Neither one of them needed to say anything as they were both attuned to one another's feelings through the bond they shared with each other. Finally, they saw the signal and both took a deep breath, released it and with a one, two, three, and a massive push with their hands, they were off on the race of their lives.

At the bottom of the hill a very frantic golden-haired ellon stood praying every prayer, he knew to the Valar, all three would live to see a brand new day. After all, Glorfindel did not think Mandos would be too pleased to see him grace his Halls a second time.


	26. Tradition

**#** **9 Tradition**

It had been a long day, and finally, the twins were now ready for bed. Celebrían had given both a bath, brushed their teeth, brushed and dried their hair, and got them in their night clothes. Now they were ready for the best part of their night routine—a story!

Their father, Lord Elrond was sitting in his large lounge chair with a book in his hands. It was a book the twins had grown particularly fond of—hearing about the history of Middle-earth. Notably, in the First and Second Ages.

After he finished helping the twins settle—one on each side—and with their mother standing behind her husband, Elrond wrapped his arms around their tiny waists. "What story shall it be tonight ion nín?"

"Tell us about the 'Last Battle' please, Ada. The one where Sauron is beat," Elladan asked his voice slightly muffled from his blanket.

Elrohir chimed in. "Yeah, Ada, please!" His small hands clasping onto his father's dark blue robes.

Elrond was taken aback as he was not quite prepared to be asked to relive such a gruesome battle not to mention very painful moments. "I would love to; however, that is a very long tale, and we only have such a short time."

Both twins looked at their father with wide gray eyes pleading. "Pleeease, Ada. We promise to go straight to bed afterward. Just this once."

Elrond smiled and looked at his wife who smiled back at him. "I think it would be okay if they stayed up just a little bit past their bedtime. After all, you are a fantastic storyteller."

"Very well, just this once, and then it is straight to bed." With that, Lord Elrond began a tale which lasted well past two little elflings bedtimes. He only stopped when he noticed both of his sons fast asleep, both of their heads leaned against his shoulders.

Gently and quietly so as to not wake them up, Elrond cradled each twin in his arms and carried them off to bed. When they were both tucked in soundly, Celebrían and Elrond both retired to bed themselves.

A hundred years later, a night very similar to years past, a small dark-haired elleth no older than three was sitting on her father's lap surrounded by her brother's—one on each side—and her mother standing behind him.

"Ada, tell me a story about when you were a little boy with Uncle Elros."

Elrond smiled and caressed his daughter's face. "Very well, iell nín. Where shall I begin?"

* * *

 **iell nín – Sindarin for my daughter**


	27. Earth

**#10 Earth**

It had been raining nonstop for the past three days, and the twins were eager to finally be able to go out and play. Cooped up inside, the twins were now restless which was never a good thing as Maglor and Maedhros always ended up bearing the brunt end of it.

"Maglor! It has stopped raining, can Elros and me go out and play?" Elrond excitedly said as he came running over to his foster father who was trying to string his lyre.

Maglor sighed.

"You mean can Elros, and _I_ go out and play?"

Maedhros chuckled, oh how it bothered his little brother when the twins did not use proper language.

Elrond sighed and sagged his shoulders. "Okay, can Elros and I go out and play? Please. We promise to be good."

The two brothers glanced at each other before Maedhros finally spoke. "Yes, penneth, you and your brother may play outside but be careful and stay where we can see and hear you two."

With a squeal, Elrond ran to tell his brother the good news and the two of them were outside a few minutes later allowing Maglor and Maedhros some much needed time alone. Being cooped up was bad enough with just one child but two of them and twins none the less?

While the two older brothers were inside resting, they could hear the two younger brothers outside laughing and squealing. "I wonder what they are up to out there? They sound like they are having too much fun," Maglor said not daring to go out for fear of what he would discover.

"Oh, little brother, they are children, let them have some fun. They have been inside for three days!" Maedhros responded as he laid back reading a book.

Maglor glared at his brother. "Very well, but know this, whatever mess they have gotten themselves into, you will be responsible for."

Maedhros just chuckled.

A few hours later, two small children came in laughing covered head to toe in mud, which just started to crust in their hair. Maedhros began to protest when he was interrupted by a laughing Maglor.

"Now, now brother, remember they are just children, and they were just having fun! Well, now you can have some fun bathing them." With that, Maglor got up and left the room before Maedhros could argue.


	28. Count Down

**#16 Count Down**

Elrond closed his eyes and took a deep relaxing breath. He was in his office packing for his trip to Valinor but found it hard to concentrate. With the war over and the battle against Sauron won, it was now time for him to go home and be reunited with his Celebrían.

Celebrían—oh, how he missed her. He missed everything about her: her silver eyes that shone, her smile, her laugh, even how she smelled—the beautiful scent of lavender.

Elrond shook his head and laughed softly. Opening his eyes, he looked over at his calendar where he was counting down the days in which he would finally sail and be reunited with her. "Only five more days left," he said as he crossed off another day.

Resuming his packing, Elrond glanced up as Elladan entered followed by Elrohir. They were staying behind until the day their sister's time on Middle-earth ended—forever—as she chose mortality.

"Adar, I know we are not departing yet, but will you please give this letter to Naneth when you see her? It is a letter stating when we have finished everything here; we will sail." Elladan handed his father a sealed envelope.

Elrond smiled as he took the letter from his son. "Of course, I will."

 _121 years later_

Celebrían marked off another day from her calendar. She, like her husband, was counting down the days in which they would finally see their sons' again. Even though she was sad she would never see her daughter again; she at least would be reunited with her sons'.

Elrond watched his wife cross off a day. It seemed like yesterday he was the one crossing off days to when he would see her.

 _Only two more days and we will be a family again_ , Elrond thought to himself. _Then let the countdown begin on how long it would take before they decided to prank everyone in Valinor_.

Elrond wondered if Glorfindel would let him move in with him once they arrive, although Elrond highly doubted it, it was worth a try.


	29. Count Up

**#18 Count Up**

It was a beautiful summer's day in the Valley of Imladris. Lord Elrond and Lady Celebrían were away for the day and left their sons in charge of watching their five-year-old sister Arwen.

"What do you wish to do, Arwen?" Elrohir asked ruffling his sister's hair.

"Can we go outside and play a game?" she requested with big gray eyes pleading.

"Game? What kind of game did you have in mind?" Elladan inquired as he took a seat next to his brother on the couch.

Arwen thought for a few moments about the type of game she would like to play. They could kick a ball, play tag, and climb trees, but none of those sounded good at the moment. As she thought hard her brow scrunched up in concentration, she suddenly got an idea, and her eyes grew big in excitement. "Can we play Hide and Seek?"

Both brothers looked at one another then back at Arwen. "Hide and Seek?"

They were unsure for they both knew their sister was the master at hiding. Last time they played with her, it took almost two hours before they found her asleep in Glorfindel's room under his blankets. No one ever thought of looking for her in there as it was so unkempt. The only reason anyone discovered her there was that Glorfindel decided to take a small rest and pulled back the blankets. However, when they saw her big pleading eyes and pouted lips, they could not deny her.

"Fine," Elrohir responded. "On one condition. You must stay outside and in earshot. If we call you and you do not answer, then we will not play Hide and Seek anymore."

Arwen knew her brother was serious and if she disobeyed he would tell Mother and Father, and they would ground her for a very long time. "I promise, Elrohir. So, can we play?"

Elrohir smiled at Elladan then back at Arwen. Closing his eyes, he began to count. "One, two, three, four…"

Arwen looked at Elladan and laughed before both took off running outside to hide. When Elrohir reached fifty, he opened his eyes and declared loudly. "Ready or not here I come!"

Elrohir ran outside, and it did not take long for Elrohir to find Elladan hiding behind a bench in the garden, and ten minutes later they discovered little Arwen up in a tree giggling. For the rest of the afternoon, they continued playing Hide and Seek and Arwen proved to be the master of both hiding and seeking.


	30. Finally

**A/N** This drabble is dedicated to Alku04, who asked me if I would please write a drabble with Elrond finally being reunited with Celebrían in Valinor. I hope you like it

* * *

 **#98 Finally**

Lord Elrond tightened his grip on the edge of the white ship as it neared closer to the shores. Finally, after all these long years he would be reunited with his beloved Celebrían. No longer would he have to spend cold nights alone in bed. No longer would he have to stare at her vanity where he used to watch her for hours comb her silver hair as she hummed a tune. No, he would be able to hold her, caress her, and whisper sweet nothings into her ear.

As the ship began to make its final approach to the shores, he could already see the silhouettes of many elves who were arriving to be joined with their loved ones. Elrond could not help but wonder if she was waiting there for him. Did she even remember him or was she still in love with him after being away from him for so long? The worst question was; did she blame him for not being able to heal her all the way after her horrible ordeal? Soon these questions would be answered for now they had just docked, and the ramp was being lowered to allow the passengers to unload from the ship.

Elrond wanted to push past the other Elves, but for some odd reason, he bided his time. He was not sure if it was nerves or if he was afraid of looking like a love-sick puppy. He kept his gray eyes on the lookout, however, for her ever so often catching a glimpse of an old friend here and there. He even noticed Glorfindel reunite with his old friend Ecthelion again. After what seemed like ages, he finally saw a tuft of long silver hair and caught the sweet scent of lavender. Only one elleth he knew of wore that scent: Celebrían!

Now he cared not if he looked like a small child in a bakery full of sweets, he pushed his way through the vast crowd calling out his wife's name. "Celebrían!"

He saw her look his way and her gray eyes lit up as she began to push her way through. "Elrond!"

Muttering a small curse, Elrond felt he would never reach her. After a minute but what seemed like an eternity, they were now embracing one another neither caring if others saw them.

"Elrond, how I have missed you so!" she cried into his shoulder gripping him tighter.

"As I have missed you, more than you will ever know." Oh, how he wanted to hold her forever right here and never let go for fear it was all just a dream, but when he kissed her soft lips and looked into her eyes, he knew it was real. He knew he would have to break the news of their children to her, but for now, he would savor this moment with her.

He was with her now, finally, and nothing could separate him from her again.


	31. Run and Run and Run

**#23 Run and Run and Run**

Gimli tried his hardest to keep up with Legolas and Aragorn as they pursued their enemies through the rocky plains. It had been three days now, and they were still no closer to catching up then when they started.

The Uruk-hai had taken captive two of their Hobbit friends Merry and Pippin, and to rescue them they had to run at a grueling pace. "Three days and nights we have been pursuing our enemy, and we have yet to catch up with them!" Gimli panted, feeling his chest burn with every breath he took.

Feeling his stamina falter with every step he took, Gimli was about to stop when he heard Legolas call out to him. "Come, Gimli we are gaining. Don't stop now!"

Gimli shook his head grunting to himself. "That is what you said yesterday and the day before, and we still haven't caught up with them."

He then forced himself to run even harder as he would not allow the Elf to see him fall behind. "I'd never hear the end of it if that were to happen," he grumbled.

So, Gimli, Legolas, and Aragorn were left with no choice but to run and run and run and hope to the Valar they could catch up with Merry and Pippin before they were too late.


	32. Filling In the Gaps

**#24 Filling In the Gaps**

Aragorn surveyed the scene in front of him. There indeed been a great battle last night between the Uruk-hai and the Rohirrim. Éomer and his men killed the Uruk-hai which the three had been in pursuit of; when Aragon and his friends heard the news fear gripped them for they feared their friends Merry and Pippin were amongst the dead.

Indeed, it seemed as if they were dead for when they looked, they found no trace of the two Hobbits. As Aragorn fell to his knees in grief and anger, he found traces of their friends and hope began to fill him. Surveying the ground, the Ranger started to replay the scene to Legolas and Gimli.

"A Hobbit laid here," Aragorn said, and he started to fill in the gaps of what happened.

"His hands were bound, and then cut." Aragorn found the rope which had been used to secure the hobbit's hands together.

Gimli and Legolas followed Aragorn as he explained what happened. When they got to the end of the battle, he stopped.

"Their tracks lead away from the fight and into Fangorn Forest," Aragorn said grimly.

"Fangorn Forest? What madness drove them into there?" Gimli asked not believing what he just heard.

The other two looked on, not sure what to say. All they knew was Merry and Pippin were alive and to find them, they would have to enter the forest themselves.


	33. Documentation

**#25 Documentation**

Glorfindel observed his recruits practicing their sparring again for the third time. Darkness was seeping once again through the lands of Middle-earth, and Glorfindel needed to make sure everyone was up to par and able to defend themselves in the event of an attack.

As he surveyed the Elves around him, he would every so often look down and document the progress of his warriors some of which he would need to work even harder with than others. Among the recruits were Elladan and Elrohir. The two had just begun their training and were anxious to make an impression.

"Well done Elladan, you have bested me yet once again."

"That is now what, two out of three?" Elladan asked his brother grinning.

Glorfindel smiled shaking his head as he made a note next to the twins' names on the roster. _Always competing with one another in friendly banters. They are also keen to learn and improve._

Glorfindel moved on to the next pair who were sparring, taking one last look at the young sons of Elrond. He knew those two would become mighty warriors one day. He just hoped they would not need to use what they practiced for many long years.


	34. Waybread

**Disclaimer:** The dialog between Legolas and the hobbits are taken from FotR.

* * *

 **#28 Waybread**

The morning light broke over the Anduin. The Fellowship of the Ring which consisted of Aragorn, Boromir, Gimli, Merry, Pippin, Sam, Frodo, and Legolas were getting everything ready to continue their journey to Mordor wherein the fiery pits of Mt. Doom, Frodo would attempt to destroy the One Ring.

The Elves of Lothlórien had been gracious enough to give the company new clothing, food, and other such things as would be needed to help them on their dangerous quest. As Legolas was busy putting supplies into the boat, he turned to Merry and Pippin who were sitting in one of the small boats.

"Lembas bread. Elvish waybread," Legolas said as he unwrapped a large green leaf and took a little bite. "One small bite is enough to fill the stomach of a grown man." Legolas then finished packing and left.

Merry took a glance at his friend. "How many did you eat?"

Pippin picked his teeth and gave a small smile. "Four."

Merry nodded as Pippin belched.


	35. Wayward

**#29 Wayward**

Grima wandered the halls of Meduseld. He was pondering how it was he went from being a faithful servant to Théoden to a witless spy of Saruman. He had never always been deceitful. At one time people liked and respected him. Théoden trusted him, called him a friend even, but then that began to change four years ago when Saruman slowly started taking control over the king's mind convincing Grima to betray his king in exchange for control over Rohan.

At first, Grima fought it; he knew what the consequences would be when discovered he committed treason: execution or even banishment. However, as time wore on, he began to lose the battle with himself eventually giving in to the power of greed. Now the king was entirely under the control of Saruman with Grima nearly in complete control of Rohan.

However, Grima still often wondered if this power was worth the hate people felt toward him, the evil looks given to him and the cold shoulder he now received from the woman whom he had fallen for—Éowyn. He wondered if his betrayal was worth going from being called Grima, a son of Rohan, faithful friend of the King to Grima Wormtongue, a poisonous snake.

Staring in a mirror, he no longer recognized himself.

A single tear slipped down his cheek from his cold, gray eyes. _No,_ _this is not worth it, but it is too late now to turn back._

Grima turned and walked away, not even seeing the sad look from Éowyn.


	36. Crossing the Line

**A/N** A big thank you to Sonicscrewdriversinmiddleearth for her wonderful OC Faegon. He is so much fun to play with.

* * *

 **#30 Crossing the Line**

Elladan was beyond furious.

Storming through the halls of the Last Homely House, anger radiated from him like heat from the sun. Where was he? "When I get my hands on him I swear it will be the last thing he ever does!" Elladan spat with venom.

Many other inhabitants saw the angry Peredhel, and none dared step in his way or try to stop him. They knew when he was this mad the safest thing to do was to let him be and find his father Lord Elrond or Lord Glorfindel. Those were the only two who seemed to be able to get through to him enough to calm him down.

As Elladan went searching for Faegon, his mind went back to his little brother Elrohir, who had come in early that morning from the training grounds with a huge black eye. When Elladan demanded to know what happened all he could decipher was one word: Faegon. Before Elrohir could stop his brother from going after him, Elladan was out the door.

Oh, Elladan would find him, that was for sure. It was one thing for Faegon to bully him or physically assault him, but to attack his brother…that was crossing the line, and Elladan would make sure Faegon never made that mistake again.


	37. Leaf

**#31 Leaf**

Legolas hummed a soft tune to himself as he walked the woods of his home in Mirkwood. The season changed once again, this time from summer into fall. He loved this time of the year when the leaves would turn from bright green of the spring and summer months to different shades of yellow, red and oranges of fall.

Legolas smiled as he noticed a single leaf of the brightest red twirl slowly down and land at his feet. Picking it up he turned it between his fingers with a smile playing on his lips as he watched the color spin brilliantly before his eyes. "Such a wondrous thing how a small leaf can create such beauty and awe in the world," Legolas said aloud.

Finally, after staring at it for a while, he heard the dinner bell chime. Letting the leaf drop to the ground to join the rest of the other leaves which cascaded the forest floor in a bright display of watercolors, Legolas walked back home to join the other elves for supper in which they would later celebrate the birth of a new season.


	38. Painting

**# 32 Painting**

The family of Elrond had been sitting in the family suite for several hours now. Every few years they would all gather and would be seated in a specific order for their family portrait to be painted.

In the back sat Lord Elrond and his wife, the Lady Celebrían.

Elrond decided to dress in deep royal blue robes, with his hair pulled back in an intricate braid––he had decided to forgo his circlet. Next to him sat his wife Celebrían, who dressed in a beautiful light blue dress with darker blues weaved into the sleeves, her long silver hair flowing freely down in a cascade of waves.

Sitting on either side of them were the valiant sons of Elrond and Celebrían: Elladan and his younger twin Elrohir. The two of them dressed in identical garments similar to their father. The only difference was they wore a tunic and leggings and on their brow sat a plain circlet of silver.

Finally, sitting in the front was the young and fair Arwen. She resembled her foremother Lúthien, the fairest being to walk Middle-earth. Her dark raven hair framed her fair face, a small smile upon her lips.

As the family sat still for what seemed like forever, the painter would every so often redirect one of them to move a little to the left or the right or to lift their head up a bit more. Finally, after much grumbling silently to themselves about being hungry, cramps, or stiff backs, the young ellon announced he had finished.

The family got up stiffly from their seats and stretched their arms and legs before all walking over to where the painting was drying to look at it.

"Oh, my goodness, this has to be the best portrait of us yet," Celebrían gasped.

Elrond and the others had to agree. Indeed, this was the best paintings ever.


	39. Dreams and Fantasies

**I was not able to come up with an idea for both, so I just did dreams**

* * *

 **# 33 Dreams and Fantasies**

Glorfindel could feel the heat of the flames lick at his body like a torch. As he fought with the Balrog, he desperately tried to get away.

Down they fell, down into the black abyss.

Why was he fighting this fire demon again? He already fought him thousands of years ago. It was dead!

On and on he fell.

Trying to push away from him, Glorfindel tried to grab onto something, anything to hang on to, but it was to no avail. Every time he thought he was close to getting away, the Balrog would grab onto him, pulling him down further into nothing. He could hear the Balrog laughing in victory. "You are mine. You cannot get away from me!"

Glorfindel tried to scream, tried to close his eyes but found he was unable to make any sound. Seeing the ground getting closer, he sought to stop himself from hitting it; knowing the pain about to hit him. He was aware that death was about to happen to him again. Just as he was about to hit the ground, he woke with a start letting out a terrifying scream.

Looking around him, Glorfindel attempted to find his bearings. Sweat dripped off him soaking his nightgown and sheets. He realized he was back in Rivendell, in his bed. Gasping for air, he unclenched his hands and untangled himself from his sheets, ran outside onto his terrace taking deep breaths to calm himself. "It was only a dream," Glorfindel told himself over and over. "Just a dream."


	40. A Book

**# 34 A Book**

The day was winding down, and all the Elves were getting ready to retire for the night. All that is, except for Erestor. The Chief Advisor would usually remain up until well into the early morning hours finishing countless reports and various documents which never seemed to cease.

As Erestor walked back slowly to his room, he smiled at the thought of just relaxing tonight. _The paperwork can wait for another day_.

Finally, Erestor arrived at his room and lit a small candle to give light to his sleeping quarters. Taking his outer robe off, he kicked off his heavy black boots and sat down in his favorite comfortable chair. Putting his feet up on the footstool, Erestor leaned back and picked up his source of entertainment for the night: a book.


	41. Let's Play A Game

**# 35 Let's Play a Game**

It was high noon in Angband, and the servants of Morgoth were bored. As they began to murmur, one of the Orcs spoke up.

"Let's play a game."

The other's looked up at him as if he lost his mind. "A game?"

The Orc curled his lips and glared at the others. "Yes, a game. I am bored and am tired of sitting."

As the others thought about it for a moment a more massive Orc, spoke up. "What did you have in mind?"

The smaller of the two furrowed his brow as he tried to think of something. Finally, he got an idea. "Let us go get a couple of the prisoners and bring them up here. The first one to make them squeal wins."

The larger Orc laughed. "Uzgokh, that is the best idea you have come up with yet!" He then ordered several other Orcs to retrieve some prisoners and to have them brought up where the games would then commence.


	42. Clouds

**# 37 Clouds**

Aragorn frowned as he looked up into the dark sky. Just a few hours ago the sky was blue, and there was not a cloud in the sky, now the sky was almost black with dark, ominous clouds threatening to burst at any moment.

The young Ranger knew if he did not find shelter soon, he would be at the mercy of Mother Nature. As Aragorn slowly made his way closer to Rivendell, he could feel the first raindrops beginning to fall on his dark head. Aragorn sighed and wrapped his cloak snugly around him and trudged on until he came upon a small cave on the outskirts of Rivendell.

Aragorn had been in this cave many times with his adopted brothers' so he knew he would be safe from the elements in here. He barely made it inside when the black, angry clouds burst open and began to pour her contents down upon the ground.

"Well, nothing to do but wait it out," Aragorn muttered. Settling himself comfortably on the stone-cold floor, he watched the rain fall as he sang a soft song.


	43. Sunset

**# 38 Sunset**

Eärendil and Elwing walked hand in hand through the Havens of Sirion. The two were getting ready to expect twins together, and as her due date was getting very close, Elwing was getting more restless.

Eärendil had not failed to notice his wife's agitated behavior and had taken it upon himself to find some way to ease her unsettled nerves.

Finally, a smile formed as a thought came to him. Elwing loved taking walks by the sea, and as the sun was setting, he thought this would be an excellent way to help her relax enough to sleep tonight. Noticing Elwing fidgeting in a nearby chair, the young father-to-be walked over to her with his hand held out. "Come, meleth, let us take a walk."

Unable to resist his charm, Elwing took his hand. After he had helped her up, Eärendil wrapped a cloak around her, and they began to walk. The two were lost in one another as they slowly made their way to the docks. When they stopped, Elwing felt one of the twins' kick, and she laughed. "I think they are enjoying this walk as well."

Eärendil laughed and placed a hand on her swollen belly, and the two stayed that way for hours just laughing and talking. As the sun set further down in the horizon, it began to give off soft hues of red, yellow, pink, and orange until the whole sky looked like a canvas of watercolors.

Elwing softly gasped as she looked at the heavens and leaned further into her husband's embrace as the two of them stared off into the sunset dreaming of what their future would hold for them.


	44. Ship

**# 39 Ship**

Eärendil was shining brightly as he sailed the night sky in his ship Vingilot over Middle-earth. Often, he would look down upon the inhabitants as they went on with their life, but the one person he often looked upon was his only living son, Elrond. Elros had long since passed on, forever sundered from him and Elwing as he chose to be counted among the race of Men.

Frequently, Eärendil wondered if his son thought about him or if he remembered him and his mother. He wondered how things would have turned out if the sons of Fëanor had not sacked Sirion, and Elwing had not thrown herself into the sea. Would they still be a family, would the Valar have still intervened?

Sighing, Eärendil slowly made his way back toward Valinor. Before he was out of sight, he turned and looked back down one last time and there looking up at the night sky was Elrond, his beloved son. Eärendil smiled a sad smile as he knew it would be many long years before he would be reunited with him. Slowly he sailed out of sight. "Be safe, my son."

Elrond waved, and when his father was no longer visible, he turned and walked back in his house. "Until we meet again, Adar."

As he was getting ready for his day he thought about his father, wondering if he ever saw him from his mighty ship high above. Did he often think about him and would he be proud of the ellon he had become? Only time would tell, and all he could do was hope he was making his father proud.


	45. Wounds

**# 44 Wounds**

Elrond could not get the image of his wife out of his head. The look on his sons' faces when they returned from rescuing their mother from the Orc den several weeks ago spoke of hidden anger and deep pain. When Elrohir handed her to him, she felt so light and looked so frail, so helpless.

He tried desperately to push the image out of his mind so he could focus on tending his wife's wounds. The nasty bruises which covered most of her body, the broken bones, and welts. Oh, in time, he knew she would heal from these physical injuries, but the wounds which worried him the most could not be seen. They were the ones hidden deep inside of Celebrían—the emotional scars.

These, he knew would be permanent and the only cure would be for her to sail. Elrond fought back the tears threatening to spill from his eyes. This should never have happened to her. This should be him lying here in a traumatized state. Why had he failed to protect her that fateful day?

When Elrond finished tending her yet again, he went outside and screamed until he could scream no more. "Why?! Why did you allow this to happen to her? She was so innocent. That should have been me!"

Elrond fell to his knees and sobbed. He did not care who saw or heard him. Minutes later, he felt a hand rest upon his shoulder. "My friend, it was not your fault. Please do not blame yourself."

Elrond turned and looked into the soft eyes of Glorfindel which held sadness and pain. Glorfindel hated to see his friend hurt, and he could not help but blame himself for this. After all, he was sent here to protect this family. He held out his hand and offered to help Elrond up. When he accepted it, he led his lord to his rooms and sat with his friend as he cried once again.


	46. Tears

**# 43 Tears**

One year after Celebrían's ordeal, the family of Elrond was at the Grey Havens. Celebrían was getting ready to sail to the Undying Lands as she had been unable to heal from her emotional wounds. There was not one dry eye visible as this was a very emotional time.

Celebrían was saying her goodbye's to her family. When she finished telling her goodbye's to her children, she turned to her husband. As hard as it was to leave her children, it was breaking her heart to say goodbye to her husband the most. She held onto him afraid to let him go as she knew when she did it would be the last time she would see him again for a very long time.

"I am not sure how I will make it without you Elrond. I am afraid to let go," she cried into his shoulder.

Elrond stroked her long silver hair. "You can do it, _meleth_ , you are stronger than you realize and we will see each other again just keep that in mind."

Elrond was trying to be strong on the outside for his wife, but on the inside, he was falling apart. He had no idea how he would survive without his lifeline, his best friend, his treasure by his side. He knew he would have time to shed tears later on but right now he needed to stay strong for her.

There was no way he would let her see him at his weakest point, not while she was breaking down and so scared right now. When he was done holding her, Elrond lifted her chin to look at him. "Now, wipe those tears from your eyes and let me see you smile. Then I want you to hold your head up and don't look back until you are onboard."

Celebrían did as she was asked and turned to walk onto the ship which would take her away from her family. She didn't dare turn around for she knew if she did she would never be able to leave. She thought she heard her husband crying but would not let him know she knew; she just kept walking forward tears silently falling with every step she took.


	47. Valinor

**# 45 Valinor**

Celebrían was now on board the ship which was to take her to Valinor. She tried to convince herself not to turn around one last time to see her family, but she knew if she didn't, she would regret it later on, especially since there was a chance she may never see her children again.

Slowly she stepped to the stern and looked out over the water to where she saw her children, her parents, and finally her husband waving to her as she slowly sailed out of sight towards Valinor. When she could no longer see them, she sat down and cried again. Would she ever stop shedding tears or would she be doomed to sadness for the rest of her immortal life?

Celebrían had no idea how long she sailed, but eventually, she heard Círdan's voice bring her out of reverie. "We are approaching Valinor, my lady."

Getting up, Celebrían walked to the bow of the ship, and sure enough, she saw the white shores of Valinor coming into view. She was not certain at first how she would feel when she arrived, but when Celebrían noticed the shores she felt a sense of peace wash over her. Perhaps I will make it after all, she thought to herself.


	48. Down the River

Estel would be about 6 or 7 in this drabble

* * *

 **#40 Down the River**

Lord Elrond was in his personal study when the sound of bustling feet stir him from his deep thoughts. He glanced up warily as the footsteps came to a screeching halt. "Estel, what have I told you about running through the halls?" Elrond asked sternly causing his foster son to frown.

"To not to. I'm sorry ada," Estel said his gray eyes looking down at his feet.

Elrond sighed rising from his seat. "It is alright my son. What did you want to tell me?" Elrond knelt down and embraced Estel in a tight hug all thoughts of him running forgotten.

Smiling, Estel held up a small wooden boat. "Elladan and Elrohir helped me carve this, and they said to ask you if we could gown down to the river to see how well it floats. Can we?"

Estel could barely keep the excitement from showing as he asked his father. Elrond had to place a hand on his shoulders to keep him in place long enough to look at the boat.

Elrond feigned thinking about whether or not he should let him go as he knew he would be perfectly safe with his sons'. "I suppose it will be alright as long as you are back in time for supper and you mind your brothers."

The small child jumped up and down with excitement. Hugging his father, Estel turned starting to run to the doors. "Estel…," Elrond started.

Estel stopped and turned sheepishly grinning. "Sorry, adar." Estel then rushed out the doors and when he was no longer in sight bolted off to find his brothers.

Elrond chuckled to himself. "Oh, kids." He then went back to finish his work.

"Estel don't get too close to the edge; we don't want to be fishing you out of the water." A voice could be heard.

Estel inched back from the water's edge a little still making sure he was close enough to see his little toy boat bobbing slowly down the river. "This is so much fun, thank you for taking me," Estel said not taking his eyes off of his boat for a second.

Elladan and Elrohir grinned at one another as they watched their little brother. It didn't seem that long ago when their father helped them carve their first toy boat and taken them down here to watch it float. "You are welcome, gwador."


	49. Fell Creatures

**A/N** The following scene is taken from the Fellowship of the Ring. It is the part where Legolas shoots the flying beast the Nazgûl rode on. I attempted to tell it from my perspective. The only phrase I took from that scene was Elbereth Gilthoniel. I hope you enjoy

* * *

 **#41 Fell Creatures**

The Fellowship just reached the western shores after frantically paddling from the enemies of Mordor. It had been a miracle none of them had been pierced by the black arrows of the archers.

The Fellowship was about to get out of the Lórien boats when they halted not daring to breathe for fear they would be seen or heard. As quick as lightening, Legolas laid down his paddle and strung his bow given to him by the Lady Galadriel. Quickly fitting an arrow, Legolas looked across the River into the darkness as if he was expecting to see some dark creature jump out at them at any moment.

Frodo wanted to ask him what he saw, but as if the unseen could read his mind, piercing cries rang through the night sky causing all but Legolas to cover their ears. Legolas looked anxiously into the nocturnal heavens to find the creature the screeches belong to when all of a sudden huge shadowy figures began to advance towards them.

"Elbereth Gilthoniel!" cried Legolas when he saw what was approaching towards them rapidly. Frodo shrank back feeling an icy cold, sharp pain in his shoulder. The last time he felt like this was back on Weathertop when the Witchking stabbed him. Frodo wanted to scream, wanted to run but he was frozen in place unable to even cry for help.

Legolas not wasting anytime aimed his bow at the fell creature, and with a "twang" it went speeding hitting its mark dead on. As quickly as the creature came flying towards them, it fell on the other side of the River sending shrill voices and cursing in the distance until it became completely silent once again.

Frodo breathed a sigh of relief as the pain left and warmth began to creep through his body once more. As soon as the rest of the Fellowship were sure no more creatures would reappear, they went further upstream towards safety. That was too close for comfort, thought Aragorn to himself, and indeed it was.


	50. Justice

**A/N** I would like to thank Raider-K for the idea for this prompt and Eldhoron for the prank idea for the bathtub

* * *

 **#46 Justice**

It was a glorious summer day in the Valley of Imladris. The sun was at its peak, the birds were singing, and there was not a single cloud to be seen in the sky. Just the perfect day for a horseback ride, Glorfindel thought to himself as he headed out to the stable. It had been too long since he took a leisurely ride with Asfaloth and he was looking forward to riding his friend out in the open.

Inside the stables, voices could be heard as the golden-haired ellon made his way towards the stable. Glorfindel had not heard the voices nor seen a dark haired, mischievous ellon poke his head back in the stables. "Hurry Dan, Glorfindel is almost here, and I do not relish the idea of being caught by him," Elrohir said as he kept looking over his shoulder hoping Glorfindel would not walk in on them.

"I am done! Let us hide up in the rafters where we can watch without being seen."

Quickly the two brothers climbed the ladder and hid safely covered by a bale of hay. They barely concealed themselves when Glorfindel entered and walked over to Asfaloth. Saying a quick hello to his friend he put a saddle on and mounted. However, as he tried to situate himself, he noticed he was unable to move, and his bum felt wet. It was then he realized he had been pranked.

Up in the rafter's laughter could be heard as two faces appeared. "Elladan! Elrohir! What did you do to my saddle!?" Glorfindel screamed trying to get down, but no matter how hard he tried he was unable to.

"What is the matter Glorfy, can't you get down?" Laughed Elladan harder than ever.

Glorfindel, however, was not finding this funny, and with one strong pull, he managed to pull himself free feeling his riding trousers rip.

The twins laughed even harder almost doubling over when they heard his trousers tear. Glorfindel glared. "I am going to give you until the count of five to get out of my sight before I tear after you."

The twins' seeing Glorfindel's face turn beet red tore out of the stables faster than they ever ran before being followed closely by a fuming Glorfindel.

Several days later when all the excitement wore off, and Elrond was sure Glorfindel was not going to kill his sons, the twins' were on their way to bathe after a long day of training. When they entered the family bathing chambers, they found hot soapy water already drawn for them.

Elladan was the first to enter and then his twin. "Oh, this feels so nice," Elrohir sighed softly soaking his body.

"Oh, you can say that again."

Several minutes later Elladan let out a shriek. Elrohir shot a look over at his brother who was staring at his hands which were now stained black. "What in the…" Elrohir gasped, and he then looked at his hands to discover they too were stained black.

Behind closed doors, they could hear hysterical laughter. It was then they knew they had been pranked by Glorfindel. "Let that teach you a lesson not to prank me again," Glorfindel said through fits of laughter. Justice had been served.


	51. The Nature of Evil

**#47 The Nature of Evil**

Melkor looked out of his fortress of Utumno with a malicious grin as he surveyed the destruction all around him. Far and wide as far as he could see, what once was the lush green lands of Arda was now reduced to barren wastelands and rubble.

His servants were busy slaving away, periodically falling and being lashed with whips to get back up by a stronger, eviler servant. Melkor smirked. This was what he lived for. What he craved. Let his brother Manwë and the other silly Valar live in their peaceful realm back in Valinor. They were foolish, all of them! This is what life is all about, to take everything and to control those weaker than you.

It matters not, for soon I will control all of Arda with an iron grip, and everyone will bow down to me – including my brother, he thought to himself. Melkor laughed. It was just a matter of time.


	52. Language Lesson

Celebrían is about 4 in this

* * *

 **#48 Language Lesson**

Celebrían sighed as she tried to pay attention to her father. It was a little after noon, and she was stuck in her father's study as he attempted to teach her the language of the Eldar. Being the daughter of the Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn she was required to learn how to speak both Sindarin and Quenya.

However, she could not bring herself to concentrate today as she wanted desperately to go outside and play. It was the first sunny day in weeks, and the last thing she wanted to do was to stay indoors.

"Ahem." Celebrían startled, turned towards the voice. "Iell-nín, you are not paying attention again," her father said frowning.

"I'm sorry ada," Celebrían said turning her attention back to her lesson.

Celeborn smiled softly at his daughter. He knew too well why her mind was elsewhere. "Don't worry, Celebrían. I'll tell you what, why do we not continue this lesson for another time. It is a beautiful day, so let us go out and enjoy the weather."

Celebrían flashed her father a smile and jumped out of her seat to hug him. "Thank you, ada!"

Her father returned the hug and chuckled. "You're welcome, pen dithen."

Celebrían quickly rushed outside followed by her father, all thoughts of the lesson forgotten. At least for the moment. After all, they had all the time in the world to work on perfecting language. He should know, he was thousands of years old and still learning Quenya himself from his wife.

* * *

 **pen dithen –Sindarin for little one**


	53. Anyone of Us

**A/N** Thank you to Neiroel, for the idea to this drabble!

* * *

 **#57 Anyone of Us**

Elrond cursed his stupidity. How could he not have noticed the signs they were not alone out here? The weather had been horrible that day, pouring down rain, the wind howling around them. It had gotten so bad Elrond had to find a place for him and his entourage to stay until it passed.

However, what he failed to do was thoroughly check to make sure the cave he found was completely void of all enemies. Now, because of his poor judgment, he and several of his elves including his sons and best friend Glorfindel were being held captive by a band of orcs.

Caught off guard, the orcs quickly took all their weapons, but not before they managed to kill half of them at least. Elrond was thinking frantically; he had to find some way to at least get his children out of here. He had lived a good long life, but his sons were still young. Elrond was brought out of his thoughts by the approaching footsteps of one of their captors.

"Are you ready to meet your end elf scum?" The orc laughed maliciously, licking his lips.

Elrond glared back; he was not going to give this foul creature the satisfaction by answering him. He watched as several other orcs came forth each holding a long crude looking sword. He did not like the way they were surveying them as if they were trying to decide on something.

"Well, which one are we going to start with first?" a smaller orc asked starting to walk towards his younger son. "I'm starving!"

At those words, it dawned on Elrond what they were doing. They were deciding which of them they were going to eat!

The larger orc pushed the smaller one out of the way. "Keep your distance maggot; we will let their leader decide which of his people we eat first."

Elrond blanched, he had to decide? He felt the cave beginning to spin as the words sunk into his brain. He shook his head fiercely trying to defy the orcs. He would not play their games. He would die before he handed over one of his people as orc food.

Sensing the elf lord's thoughts, the head orc began to walk over to his eldest son. "Fine, have it your way. If you don't choose, then we will start with this fresh looking one."

Elrond screamed. "No!" Elrond knew he was going to have to pick and fast, so he looked around. If he had to pick anyone of them, then it would be him. "Me, you can have me just please let the other's go."

The rest of elves began to protest at Elrond's words, but the orc laughed and began to advance towards him. He saw the creature lift his sword and Elrond forced himself to look into his enemy's eyes. As the sword started to come at him, only one thought went through his mind: I am coming home Celebrían.


	54. A Simple Delight

**#49 A Simple Delight**

Mandos, the keeper of the slain, let out a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose. How long had it been since he had a break from keeping watch over the dead which wandered his Halls? Weeks, months, years? Mandos knew not, only that he needed a break and to get out of these Halls.

With that in mind, he arose from his seat and left the Halls of Waiting to visit Manwë and his wife, Varda. The fëar here would be okay without him as no one could leave these Halls without either his or Manwë's permission.

Mandos was greeted by his good friend Manwë and Varda upon arriving. "Mandos, it has been far too long since we have last seen you. You are in those Halls of yours far too long!"

Mandos gave one of his rare smiles, sat down at a table and helped himself to some fruit. When Manwë returned, he was carrying a bottle made of pure crystal and sat down. "You look as though you could use a pick me upper so how about we partake of some Miruvórë?

Varda smiled and handed a glass to Mandos and then took one herself. When the three were sitting down, Mandos could not help but feel the stress leave his body. It was the simple delights such as these which made it possible to continue working as the Doomsman of the Valar and the keeper of the slain.


	55. On the Brink

**#51 On the Brink**

Tulkas ran. He pushed all other thoughts from his mind and focused on one thing: to catch up with Melkor and bring him back to Manwë. Whether he would be in one piece when he brought the traitor before him was another matter altogether.

Melkor just destroyed the Two Trees casting all Valinor into utter darkness and chaos. By the time they realized what happened and who was at fault, Melkor was far away, so Tulkas had to run as far and fast as he could to catch up to him.

The Vala was on the brink of catching up to Melkor; however, it was too late. Melkor crossed the icy Helcaraxë and was out of reach of Tulkas and all the other Valar. Tulkas cursed. Very rarely would he be pushed to anger and this was on one such occasion. Knowing he had been defeated by the biggest tyrant of all, he let out a huge roar slamming his fist into the ground. Then turning back, he slowly made his way back to Manwë to report his failure.


	56. Learning

I have Celebrían at about eleven months. I know by one they are dancing and walking and such, so I have her at eleven months for walking

* * *

 **#52 Learning**

Giggling, Celebrían stared at both of her parents. They had been at this now for almost an hour, and she was still in the same exact spot they had placed her.

"Celebrían, iell-nín, walk to ada," Celeborn cooed standing on one side of his daughter's room.

"No, sweetheart, walk over to nana. Look what I have for you," Galadriel coaxed, holding out one of her daughter's favorite stuffed toys.

"That is bribing my dear," Celeborn said furrowing his brows.

Galadriel laughed. "Whatever works my love," she responded still waving the stuffed toy around.

Celebrían tittered and at first, made like she was going to stand and walk towards her mother. "Look Celeborn; she is going to walk!"

Celeborn soon forgot about his wife's "cheating" to get their daughter to walk when he saw his little girl stand and start teetering toward his wife. However, he was soon snickering at the look on his wife's face when their daughter veered off walking over to him.

"Why the little traitor," Galadriel huffed trying to maintain her dignity. "You were supposed to walk to me first, pen dithen!"

Celeborn clapped and scooped up his daughter. "Well, let that teach you not to play dirty dear." Turning to his daughter who was rubbing her gray eyes, began rocking her. "I think all this excitement and learning to walk has made her tired."

Galadriel smiled and stroked her daughter's silver locks. "I believe you are right. But I believe it is quite clear she is going to be her father's daughter."

Celeborn grinned placing Celebrían on her bed and covered her up. "That may be, but she will always need her mother."

Galadriel smiled and laid her head on Celeborn's shoulder as they watched their baby girl sleep.


	57. Hatred

**#53 Hatred**

Elladan and Elrohir watched the carcasses burn as they sheathed their swords. As the fire crackled and the thick black smoke filled the air, the twins were filled with a satisfaction of their deeds that day. Never before did the twins have a desire to kill, to hunt and destroy the spawn of Morgoth as they did now.

Memories filled their mind as they continued watching the bodies of their enemy turn to ash. Memories of the day they found their mother severely beaten, barely alive. Memories of her waking up screaming in terror for her tormentors to cease their torture.

No one dared stop the Sons of Elrond from their constant hunts. Not even Glorfindel or Elrond tried to make them see reason anymore. Whenever they returned no one ventured to even say hello for risk of being lashed at.

It was a terrible sight to watch the twins go from once being happy, loving, playful, and full of life to being full of hatred and anger. The brothers smirked as the last of the orcs was nothing more than a pile of ash and bones before they departed the site moving on to find their next unsuspecting victim.


	58. Cold

**#54 Cold**

Strider shuddered violently as he tried to pull his cloak around his shoulders even more. His whole body ached as if two cave trolls took turns beating him back and forth with their clubs. His nose was stuffed and try as he may he could not blow it enough to allow him to breathe properly. He felt the fever wracking his body with every passing moment and every step he took he felt himself falling further into darkness.

Making his way home from a six-week patrol to visit his father and adopted brothers he fell through some thin ice. Fortunately, the water underneath was not very deep and he had been able to pull himself out without much difficulty, but the damage had already been done. It started out as only a small cold but quickly spread to his lungs, and now the young ranger was nursing full blown pneumonia. He knew if he did not make it home soon, he would eventually succumb to the deadly illness.

Home was the only thing keeping him going. That and the fact he would be fussed over by his father and brothers. Around anyone else, the ranger would put on a front and act like a stubborn male but when he was sick and at home, the act would drop, and he found himself acting like a small child once again. Strider smiled at the thought of his father covering him up, caressing his dark tresses and his brothers taking turns staying with him making sure he had everything he needed. The only thing he did not look forward to was the horrid tasting medicine his father put together which tasted like orc pee.

Strider juddered at the thought of having to drink that. He was brought out of his thoughts as he passed over the Bruinen bridge and into his father's realm. As he made his way the last mile, the Ranger sighed in relief as he noticed in the distance the gates which would welcome him home. He knew his father was already waiting for him and he trudged on until he felt like he could go no more. When he forced himself to walk through the gates, he was greeted by the worried expression of his adopted father and brothers who hurriedly ran over to him before he finally collapsed into the arms of Elrond.

"Oh, my Estel, what have you done to yourself this time, my son?" Elrond whispered to his son, but Estel was already in the land of unconsciousness and heard or felt nothing from then on.


	59. Hot

Celebrían is about the age of a four-year-old human

* * *

 **#55 Hot**

Celebrían watched on in fascination as her mother baked the apple pie which was for tonight's feast. She always loved watching her mother cook and would find herself staying indoors instead of playing outside whenever her mother baked.

Galadriel just took the last pie out of the hot oven and turned her back to put in what was to be the last of her pies when she heard a piercing cry. Turning around she noticed her daughter holding her hand, tears falling from her gray eyes. "It hurts nana!" Celebrían cried clutching her hand.

Galadriel ran over and picked her sobbing daughter up taking her hand into hers concentrating on sending out healing energy to her young elfling. When Celebrían quieted down some, her mother sat down on a nearby chair and held her daughter close rocking her. "Celebrían, what on Arda possessed you to touch that pie? I have told you countless times not to feel things which have just been taken out of the oven; they are hot."

Celebrían hiccupped and looked up at her mother with a forlorn look. "I know, but I wanted a taste of the pie. It looked and smelled so good. I'm sorry. Are you mad at me?"

Galadriel smiled softly at her daughter and kissed her burned fingers. "No, pen neth, not angry, more scared than anything. I thought you seriously hurt yourself."

Celebrían nestled her silver head against her mother's chest. "Please, sweetheart, next time ask me if you want a taste of something hot and I will help you, don't just grab."

"I won't nana, I promise. Can I please have a taste?"

Galadriel laughed and set Celebrían down. "I think that would be alright. Let us go see if it is cool enough." Walking to the table, Galadriel cut two small slices of pie and sat down and devoured the pie, all thoughts of burned fingers and hot pie gone.

* * *

 **pen neth – Sindarin for young one**


	60. Snow

**#56 Snow**

Thranduil groaned as he finished donning his winter robes. Today was the first snowfall of the year, and as he suspected his young son, Legolas was eager to go out and play well before any of the other elves had even risen.

"Ada, hurry up! I want to go out and play!" Legolas shouted from outside his father's rooms.

Thranduil rolled his eyes as he approached the door. Would the never-ending energy ever cease? "I am coming, ion-nín. Patience please," he answered with as much enthusiasm as he could muster.

"I am patient!" Legolas cried.

Thranduil barely made it out his room when Legolas grabbed his father's arm practically dragging him outside. "Yes, I can see that," Thranduil said with a half grin. Oh, how his son reminded him of himself when he was that age. His father warned him his son would be just like him, but Thranduil had not believed it until now.

When they made it outside into the frigid cold, Legolas squealed happily and began jumping in the snow. Thranduil couldn't help but smile as he watched his son play with such innocence. It was times like this, Thranduil cherished the most. He would quickly forget all of his duties as king and enjoy his time as a father.

Thranduil was so lost in thought as he sat watching his son play he failed to see a snowball come flying out of nowhere smacking him in the side of the face. Quickly brought back to the present he turned to the source of the attacker and saw his young son trying not to laugh as he held another snowball ready to launch.

"Oh, so it is going to be like that is it?" Thranduil asked packing snow together to form a missile of his own.

Legolas barely had time to flee when his father threw the snowball in his direction almost hitting him in the arm. Legolas giggled and threw another ball of snow at his father who in return threw another one at him.

For hours, the two were seen from afar by a set of fair green eyes. Siladis smiled softly at the sight of her husband and young son before she quietly retreated inside the palace. She knew it was only a matter of time before they would no longer be able to let their son play freely outside as the darkness was slowly creeping back into their forest, but for now, they would enjoy every moment they had. After all, you are only a child once.


	61. Feuds

the twins are about five in this story

* * *

 **#59 Feuds**

"Give it back Ro! I had that first!" Elladan screamed at his brother as he tugged with all his might on the stuffed bear.

"No, I had it first! Besides, nana gave it to me not you!" Elrohir retorted back pulling even harder.

"She did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did NOT!"

Finally, there was a ripping sound, and the bear was torn in half right down the seam causing the two brothers to fall backward on their bottoms.

Elladan looked at the half of the bear he was holding, and tears began to fall from his eyes. "Now see what you did! This is all your fault," Elladan said in between sobs.

"My fault? You were the one who wouldn't let go; now Teddy is dead!" Elrohir burst into angry tears and tackled his brother down.

Celebrían was busy walking back to her rooms when she heard the cries and yells of her sons. Walking into the room to find out what was going on this time she was appalled to see Elrohir on top of Elladan hitting him with his tiny fists.

"Elrohir! What are you doing? Get off your brother right now!" she yelled, pulling her son off Elladan who was crying even harder.

When she separated the two, she looked at Elrohir for an explanation. "Well? I'm waiting."

Looking at his mother with tear stained cheeks, Elrohir stuttered. "El…ladan kil..led T…teddy."

"Elladan did what?" she asked. Looking around her eyes fell on the stuffed toy that was in two pieces on the floor. Celebrían then looked at her eldest with a confused look on her face. She knew he would not intentionally do something like that as he loved Teddy just as much.

"Elladan?" his mother asked softly. "Would you care to shed some light on this?"

Elladan looked at his mother crestfallen. "I didn't mean to nana, Elrohir wouldn't let go, and we were pulling on it, and it ripped," he cried out feeling a fresh set of tears beginning to fall.

Celebrían sighed. This was the fourth fight the two had alone this week, and she was starting to get frustrated. "Elladan, you knew Teddy was your brother's so you should have let go." Then turning to her youngest, "Elrohir, as for you, you should not have fought with him. You should have come to your father or me and told us. There is no excuse for hitting your brother."

The two looked down at their feet ashamed. "We are sorry, naneth."

Celebrían picked up the bear and turned back to her sons. "You both are grounded until you two can stop this foolish behavior. There will be no going outside, playing or anything else of that nature. You two will sit in here until you can get along once more and start acting civilized. Is that understood?"

"Yes, nana," they both said in unison.

"Good, now sit. I will see if I can fix Teddy. This should give the two of you ample time to fix your broken relationship and think about what you have done." With that, she left the room leaving behind two very humble but proud brothers.


	62. Hierarchy

**#60 Hierarchy**

The battle for the freedom of Middle-Earth had been won. With the One Ring finally destroyed everything was as it should be. The young man knelt in front of Gandalf as he placed the crown on his head.

Aragorn finally achieved his destiny. Now crowned king of both Arnor and Gondor, he would now be faced with a new challenge: to rule his kingdoms with a fair hand. It would be tough, but he was up to the challenge. In any case, if he could resist the One Ring and fight the forces of Sauron, then this should be easy.

He rose to his feet and turned to meet his new subjects. He felt a new sense of confidence rise in him. Yes, he could do this. Ruling a kingdom would be no trouble at all. He was the son of Arathorn and the fosterling of Elrond after all.


	63. Falling

**A/N** Post Quest. I know this is slightly AU, but it was the only way I could make this work.

Thank you to Quarterhorseranch for the idea!

* * *

 **#61 Falling**

Frodo was holding on to the edge with all his might. He could hear Sam telling him to reach but try as he might, Sam's hand was just too far. He kept swinging his free hand which now dripped in his blood from where Gollum bit his finger off earlier, but still, Sam was out of reach.

Frodo pleaded with Sam to please lower himself just a bit further, but Sam looked at Frodo and with tears in his eyes mouthed, "I'm sorry." Frodo watched with horror and disbelief as his best friend and companion got up, turned around and walked off leaving him to hang.

The Ring-bearer cried out for Sam to come back but it was to no avail, he was gone. Feeling himself slipping and his strength leaving him, he did the only thing left he knew of: He let go. As Frodo felt himself falling closer and closer to the hot molten lava of Mt. Doom, he saw his whole life flash before him. The last thing he thought of before he hit the lava was his Uncle Bilbo and how he would never see him again.

Just as he hit, Frodo woke with a start and screamed. "No!" Frodo sat up in his bed, sweat falling from his face. He clutched his soft white sheets to his bosom and tried to get his breathing under control. It was all a dream. He was not dead; he was alive and in Rivendell.

Hearing the door, open, Frodo noticed Lord Elrond rushing over to him. "Frodo, are you alright? I heard you scream."

Frodo looked at the Elven Lord and shook his head no, hot tears falling from his blue eyes. Feeling a pang of sympathy hit him, Elrond sat down and cradled the small hobbit. Quietly, Elrond began to sing an elvish lullaby to Frodo until he felt him relax and fall back into a dreamless sleep.


	64. I Am Flying!

**#62 I Am Flying!**

"Pip, maybe it isn't such a good idea to eat those. We are not in the Shire after all," Merry said unsurely as he watched his best friend begin munching on some wild mushrooms. The two were in Rivendell resting while Frodo recovered from his ordeal with the Witchking.

"Don't be absurd Merry. They are only mushrooms after all. What could they possibly do?" he asked as he ate another one. No sooner had he finished his fourth one when he began to get a sick look on his face. "Merry, I don't feel so good, maybe you were right."

Merry quickly rushed over to his friend who started to stumble and giggle madly. "Pip! What did you do? Why do you refuse to listen?!" Merry yelled, panic gripping him like a vise.

"I feel light as a feather, like… like I could fly!" Pippin said with a sing-song voice. Looking down at his hands, Pippin gasped. "Merry! I have feathers! I am a bird!"

Merry just looked at him as if he lost his mind. "Don't be ridiculous. You're a hobbit, not a bird."

But Pippin wouldn't listen. Running over to a high boulder, he began to climb to the top. Down below he could hear Merry screaming at him to climb down, but he refused to listen. When he reached the top, he spread his arms and began to flap them wildly. "Look, Merry; I am flying!" he exclaimed enthusiastically, and with a leap, he jumped off the boulder landing with a hard thud on the ground.

Several hours later found Pippin waking up in a dimly lit room. As he slowly sat up, he grabbed his head and groaned loudly. "Oh, my head. What happened? Where am I?"

"You are in the House of Elrond you blasted Took. And you are lucky to be alive," a gruff voice resounded in the room causing Pippin to flinch. Pippin looked up to see Gandalf sitting there, his arms folded across his chest.

"What happened?" Pip asked again not sure he wanted to know the answer.

"You ate some poisonous mushrooms, and according to Merry you thought you had wings and attempted to fly, and instead of flying, you fell and hit your head."

Pippin just looked at Gandalf, and for the first time, he was at a loss for words.

"Let me just say next time you try something like that; you won't need to worry about hitting your head on the ground, I will hit it for you!"

Pippin just laid back down and pulled the blankets over his now tender and bruised ego.


	65. Vanity

**#63 Vanity**

Thranduil looked in the mirror once more to make sure his golden hair was neatly brushed. He had spent much of the morning brushing his long luscious strands and wanted to ensure everyone who laid eyes on him saw nothing but perfection.

He was already late for the morning meal; however, he did not care. After all, his hair was far more important. As he was getting ready to brush his hair once more, just for precaution, he heard a soft tap on his doors. Sighing in aggravation, Thranduil called out. "Who is it?"

"It is I, Legolas. May I come in?"

Thranduil did not wish to be bothered, but he knew his son would not leave until he was allowed an audience with him, so he reluctantly allowed him to enter. "Enter, Legolas but be quick. I am in the middle of something very important."

Opening the doors to his father's chambers, he frowned when he noticed his father in the same place yet again. He should have known what the "important" deed was his father was doing as he often saw his father at his mirror several times a day brushing his hair or checking to make sure not one single strand was out of place. "I see you are once again messing with your hair father," Legolas said with a hint of annoyance.

Thranduil nearly dropped his brush in shock. "I am not messing with my hair, Legolas. With hair as stunning as mine, it must be kept up or else people will think unhighly of me."

Legolas shook his head and turned to leave, but before he did, he stopped and looked at his father once more. "Father, I am afraid to say this, but people are already thinking poorly of you. It is apparent you think more of your hair than anything else. If you are not quick to change your attitude, then it will eventually be your downfall. Just something to think about." Legolas then left, leaving a very stunned but proud Thranduil looking back at where his son stood a minute ago.

"What does he know? He will never understand the importance of having to look your best. Foolish boy." Thranduil thought out loud to himself. He then turned back towards his mirror and began brushing his hair once more. "One, two, three…"


	66. The Image of Perfection

**#64 The Image of Perfection**

Nerdanel sighed in satisfaction as she wiped her hands on her apron and stood back to admire her handiwork. For a year, she locked herself away in her studies working night and day to finish her latest piece of work. Now finished, she could take a much-needed break.

As she reached the door to leave, Nerdanel turned to look at her artwork one last time before she would have them moved into the main sitting room of the house she shared with her sons and husband. Lately, things were strained between her and Fëanor, but the sculptures of her family brought out the good memories they had, and that would just have to suffice for the moment. She took one last look and smiled a bittersweet smile. How she wished her family portrayed what the sculptures did: the image of perfection.


	67. Inner Beauty

**#65 Inner Beauty**

Gwindor frowned as he watched Turin laughing and caressing the elleth he once found himself betrothed to. There once was a time Finduilas looked at him that way. With love shining in her silver eyes. He remembered how he would caress her soft cheek with his now maimed hand, but now, now all that was over when he brought the accursed Turin back to Nargothrond with him.

Turin: even the very name made him cringe. He seemed so perfect, so whole but that was only on the outside. On the inside, he was weak and irresponsible. If only Finduilas could see past Turin's outer beauty and his deformities she would realize where her heart truly lied, but alas he knew that was not to ever be. She was only attracted to the outer beauty, not inner beauty.

As Gwindor looked upon his once former love one last time, he slowly turned with a single tear falling from his eye and cursing Turin again headed back to his home.


	68. Point of View

**A/N** Thank you to horseyyay AKA Morgoth for the idea for this prompt.

* * *

 **#66 Point of View**

Lord Elrond and his daughter Lady Arwen watched intently as the smithies worked endlessly to reforge Narsil, the mighty blade of old. Arwen watched in awe her lips forming a small smile. For her, this was one of the happiest moments of her life for with the reforging of this blade it would bring her one step closer to being with the man she loved more than anyone next to her father.

However, her father had a different point of view. For him, this brought him one step closer to him losing his baby girl. Yes, he loved his foster son as if he were one of his own and Elrond had to admit Aragorn was everything a father wished for in a son-in-law, but he couldn't help but feel some resentment towards the very one who was stealing his daughter from him.

When the blade was finished the elven smiths handed it back to Elrond who sighed softly, and slowly made his way back to the Last Homely House, where his foster son Aragorn was currently residing. There he would hand over Narsil to him allowing the young ranger and rightful king of Gondor to fulfill his destiny.


	69. Failed Attempt

**#67 Failed Attempt**

Lord Elrond sat nervously at the dining table in their private rooms. Today his beloved Celebrían was cooking him dinner for the very first time. He tried to persuade his wife they had servants for this and she needn't worry about it, but after she pleaded with him for several hours to please allow her to do this one thing for him, he could not say no.

So, now here he was many hours later hoping and praying he would survive this terrifying ordeal. It was no secret the Lady of Imladris could not cook to save her life. Both her parents were fine cooks, but somewhere along the way, their daughter failed to inherit that talent. Finally, Celebrían entered the room carrying many dishes of what appeared to be food, but he could not be sure through the smell of what he was certain was burned dishes.

Elrond cautiously took off one of the lids, and nearly choked on the smoke which filled the room. As he finished coughing, he smiled sweetly at his wife as she began to fill his plate. "This looks delightful dear, what may I ask is this?" Elrond asked as enthusiastically as he could.

Celebrían smiled back and began to fill her plate up after she was done serving her husband. "It is quail and potatoes," she answered back, sitting down to eat.

"Indeed," he said as he slowly began to put some in his mouth. Celebrían watched him as he slowly started to chew the charred meat. As soon as the food was in his mouth, Elrond had to restrain himself from gagging. He somehow managed to swallow it while fighting his gag reflexes which were trying to push the food back up. When he was sure he would not throw it back up, he smiled. "This is delicious, love."

"Is it?" Celebrían asked not able to hide the smile, her eyes shining brightly.

Elrond nodded and knew she was waiting for him to eat more. Slowly, he began to cut off another piece of meat and shakily put it in his mouth, but after the third bite, he could no longer eat anymore.

"Is everything okay?" she asked sensing something was wrong.

Elrond knew he had to say something, but he couldn't stand to break her heart. He was aware that she worked very hard on this and to tell Celebrían her cooking was horrible would crush her. "Yes, everything is okay, but I would like for both of us to eat together and so far, I am the only one enjoying this," he replied hoping she would buy into the lie.

Celebrían smiled. "You are right; we should both enjoy this together." Celebrían then took a small bite and almost instantly spit it out. "This is terrible! How could you say you liked it? You lied to me!" she cried, her eyes glistening.

Elrond rushed to her side and tried to console her. "No, my dear. It is just I knew how hard you worked on this and I did not want to hurt you. Please don't cry."

Celebrían wiped her eyes and looked up at her husband. "I guess not everyone can cook, can they?" she laughed wiping her eyes.

Elrond smiled back. "No, however, you do make an excellent lemon meringue pie."

"Well, it just so happens I made one for dessert, and it is in the kitchen."

Elrond grinned, his eyes growing bigger. "Well then, what do you say we go down to the kitchens and get us a slice to eat?"

Celebrían giggled and took her husband by the hand, and the two of them went down to the kitchens.


	70. From Afar

**#69 From Afar**

The Battle of Morannon was not going well for the Free People of Middle Earth. The enemy was gaining the upper hand very quickly, and the allies had no idea just how long they were going to be able to hold out. Everywhere one looked, one could see their friends lying dead or near death.

Orcs, wargs, trolls, and the like were surrounding the brave soldiers who were doing everything they could to give Frodo as much time as they could to destroy the One Ring. But now it looked as if that was not going to happen for in the sky above, the mightiest of Sauron's forces the Nazgûl were swooping down tearing the small army apart.

Just as they were about to give up all hopes of ever winning, the sound of wings and the screeches of the Eagles of Manwë could be heard from afar. Help had finally come! "Look, the Eagles are coming!" Pippin cried out as the sounds of cheers erupted all around. They might have still been outnumbered, but at least the odds were more even, even if just for a few moments.


	71. I Am Still Here

**A/N** Thank you to Eldhoron for helping me come up with this idea!

* * *

 **#70 I Am Still Here**

Elladan was not sure just how long he had been sitting up in this tree waiting for his brother to find him. Earlier, the two of them were bored and decided to play Hide-and-Seek, and it had been agreed Elrohir would be the seeker. Now hours later Elladan was still hiding and waiting. He was beginning to get hungry, but he told himself he would not leave until his brother found him. Surely, he wouldn't have forgotten all about him. Would he? Perhaps he should go and look for him and find out what happened.

Just as he decided maybe he should go and find his brother, Elladan heard the sounds of hurried footsteps coming towards him. "Elladan!" he heard a voice call for him. "Where are you?" It called again. Elladan snickered as he looked far below his hiding place to discover his frantic brother looking for him.

"I am still here where I have been waiting for you to find me for the last three hours!" Elladan called out trying to hide his displeasure at having been forgotten and stuck in a tree for so long. "What happened? I might be a good hider, but I am not _that_ good!"

Elrohir cringed inwardly. "I am sorry Elladan; I tried to locate you, really I did but then Glorfindel came out and had some sweets, and I forgot about you."

Elladan was furious. His brother abandoned him for some sweets?! As he opened his mouth to give him a piece of his mind, Elrohir held out a small package. "To make it up to you I made you some cookies. Will you forgive me?" Elrohir asked hoping his brother would forgive him.

Elladan noticing his brother felt bad, climbed down from the tree and took the cookies from Elrohir's outward hand. "I forgive you Elrohir, but, next time we play I will be the seeker, and you can be the hider."

Elrohir smiled and hugged his brother. "Deal!"


	72. Destruction

the twins are the equivalent of an eight-year-old

* * *

 **#73 Destruction**

It was the early morning hours, and most of the inhabitants were still resting. The sun was barely rising, and the birds were just now beginning to sing their sweet tunes which would alert the rest of Imladris it was time to start a new day.

As Glorfindel was walking through the mostly empty halls of the Last Homely House humming a soft tune to himself, he could hear off in the distance the sound of banging and soft voices. Listening closer, he realized the sounds were coming from the kitchens, and he knew the cooks were not yet up at this hour. His curiosity getting the best of him he hurriedly but quietly made his way to the kitchens. As he got closer, he could easily make out the voices to be the young twins Elladan and Elrohir.

What are those two doing out of bed so early, he wondered to himself. Slowly peeking in the kitchens to get a better look he was met with a shocking but humorous sight. There inside were the two small twin sons of Lord Elrond, and Lady Celebrían covered head to toe in flour. Not only that, but the entire area was in a complete state of destruction. Flour covered the floors, counters, and somehow even the ceilings; eggs and milk were on the counters, and floor and cooking utensils were strewn all over the place. Glorfindel could not hold back his laughter at the sight.

"What in Arda's name are you two doing?" Glorfindel asked as soon as he was able to contain his laughter.

Elladan and Elrohir looked at the golden-haired warrior with a look of slight fear evident in their gray eyes. "We were trying to make nana and ada breakfast," the youngest murmured.

"Yeah, we wanted to surprise them and bring it up to them in their bed. We were making waffles and bacon," Elladan chimed in.

Glorfindel smiled and shook his head. "That is very thoughtful of you two. But you should have asked an adult to help you. You know you are too young to cook by yourselves."

The twins nodded and then a smile broke out on their faces. "Will you help us?"

Glorfindel laughed. "Of course, I will help." Rolling up his sleeves and donning an apron, he walked over and picked up a bowl. "Now let us get to work. And boys, we had better get this mess picked up before the cooks come in and see this mess."

The twins laughed and got to work.


	73. Arrow

**#71 Arrow**

The dwarves were trapped. The elves of Mirkwood had shut the water gates before they were able to get out safely and behind them, the orcs were advancing upon them quickly. Kili looked around and there he saw it: the lever that would open the gates and allow them to escape.

The only way to get out was if Kili flipped the lever himself. But to do that meant putting his life on the line, but it was a risk he was willing to make if it meant freedom for his kin.

Jumping out of the barrel and ignoring the cries of his brother Fili, Kili ran and fought his way through until he reached the lever. Just as he was about to pull it, he felt the burning, sharp pain of an arrow penetrate his thigh.

"Kili!" He heard his uncle cry, but he pushed that out of his mind and reaching up he pulled the lever down allowing his kin to escape. Kili was sure he was going to die here and now, but by the grace of Mahal, he managed to escape with his life and jumping in the barrel, he floated down the river to freedom and safety.


	74. Lifeline

**#72 Lifeline**

"Please Dan, don't leave me. Not like this. You can't die," Elrohir hiccupped as he held onto his brother's hand, transferring as much of his life force as he could to him without hurting himself.

Elladan was laying in the main healing ward in Rivendell, his father having done all he could to save his eldest son from a life-threatening wound. Earlier that day, Glorfindel, the twins, and several other elves were out on patrol when they came across a pack of orcs venturing too close to their borders. Somehow during the skirmish, Elrohir failed to notice an orc creeping up on him, and as a way to save his little brother, Elladan pushed him out of the way thus receiving the blow instead.

When all the orcs had been killed, Elrohir rushed to his brother's side who was lying in a pool of his blood, barely breathing. Glorfindel rushed to his side as well and put pressure to the large gash which ran from his torso to his lower abdomen, but he quickly realized he was going to bleed to death within hours if not treated soon.

Elrohir would not leave his brother even when urged by his father to leave. Elrohir couldn't as he was his brother's lifeline if he left then the bond which was keeping him alive would cause him to die within minutes. But even now, Elrohir was finding out even their link was not going to be enough to save his twin. Elladan was fading quicker with each passing second.

Elrond left the two alone not wanting to see his sons suffer anymore. Minutes later he heard a horrific scream and rushing back in he saw his youngest shaking his brother begging him to come back. Elladan had died, his fëa passing onto Mandos. Glorfindel tried to pull Elrohir off his brother but was not able to separate them. All Elrond could do was fall to his knees too much in shock to do anything.

"Elladan, you promised you would never leave me! Please don't die, come back. I am so sorry. This is all my fault," Elrohir kept saying over and over. Little did they all know soon Elrond would not just be burying one son but two.


	75. Handicapped

**#75 Handicapped**

Maedhros growled in frustration. For the past several hours now, he had been trying to braid his hair with only one hand. Many weeks passed since that fateful day in which his cousin Fingon rescued him from Thangorodrim. But the rescue had come with a painful price: the loss of his right hand.

Even though he was truly grateful for his cousin's bravery in saving him, Maedhros was now beginning to wish he had just been left to die. What use was there in only having one hand? Nothing! Maedhros threw his brush across the room and screamed in frustration. Flinging himself on his bed, he fought back the tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

No, he thought to himself sitting up. I am better than this. I am the son of Fëanor and Nerdanel. I did not come all the way out here just to be defeated by a little handicap or to wallow in self-pity. I _can_ overcome this."

With a new wave of determination overcoming him, he rose to his feet and retrieved his brush. Walking to the mirror once more, he took a deep breath and tried again to finish the task he started hours ago. Out in the hall watching with a small smile was his younger brother Maglor. Yes, _háno,_ you will overcome this _._

* * *

 **Háno – brother in Quenya**


	76. Half-Way

**#77 Half-Way**

Maedhros and his younger brother Maglor were sitting at the dinner table their heads in their hands trying to keep themselves from screaming in frustration. They had been sitting there now going on three hours, and it looked like they would be there another three hours!

Maglor finally lifted his head and looked across the table with a pleading look on his face. "Please, Elrond, Elros. Just eat your vegetables and then you can get dessert. You are already half-way finished."

Elrond looked at his brother, then his plate, and back up to his foster father. "No, I don't like them. They smell funny, and they are all stringy. I want dessert _now_."

Shaking his head in agreement, Elros pushed his plate away. "I want dessert too. You didn't eat your veggies, so, why do we?"

Maglor looked at his brother who had lifted his head up as well for help. "Elrond, the vegetables are supposed to smell like that, and they are stringy because it is spinach. That is what it looks like. Elros, we have already had our days of eating vegetables, and when you are our age, then you can decide on whether or not to eat them. And you will get dessert _after_ you finish - End of discussion."

Both twins scrunched up their noses and started to scream once again. Finally, no longer able to hold in their frustrations the sons of Fëanor began to scream along with them.


	77. Harbor

**#76 Harbor**

Glorfindel stood on the bow of the ship taking him back to Middle Earth. It was now the Second Age, and Glorfindel had been charged with returning to the last place he ever thought he would return to protect the son of Eärendil – Elrond – who was the grandson of Tuor and Idril.

As he was lost deep in thought wondering how he would react at returning after all these long years, Glorfindel saw in the horizon the shores of the Grey Havens and standing on the harbor was none other than the High King of the Noldor, Gil-galad and the one he was sworn to protect: Elrond Half-Elven.

As the ship neared the harbor, he felt a flood of emotions build inside of him. Glorfindel was home once more, and this time he would not leave until his job was finally complete. The ship finally docked, and as he got off, he was embraced by Elrond. "Welcome, Lord Glorfindel. I am Elrond Half-Elven."

Glorfindel smiled. "I know. You have your father's eyes."

Elrond nodded and smiled. As if sensing the young ellon's wishes, he merely smiled before responding. "Perhaps later we can sit down, and I will tell you all about your father when he was a small boy growing up in Gondolin."

Elrond grinned and together with Gil-galad, they left the harbors.


	78. Hidden

**#74 Hidden**

It had been several thousand years since that awful incident involving the fire drake in the North. Thranduil had been severely burned and not even the best healers had been able to heal him. For many weeks afterward, Thranduil took to hiding himself in his rooms, not allowing anyone including his beloved wife to see him for fear he would be rejected, feared, or even ridiculed.

Finally, after several attempts of deep magic, Thranduil succeeded in hiding his horrible scars. No one must ever see me otherwise. The thought of anyone seeing me as a monster would be too much for me to bear, he thought to himself darkly.

And with that, he went about his days as if nothing ever happened, living life in a lie.


	79. Spies

**A/N** the twins were about the equivalent of 6-year-olds and Legolas was about 7

* * *

 **#78 Spies**

Elladan went over the plan one more time just to make sure everyone understood… they could not be seen or else. "Okay, now one more time to make sure we all understand," he said looking first at his little brother then at Legolas. "Legolas, you are to keep an eye out in the front of the kitchen entrance for any possible intruders while Elrohir and I sneak in and acquire the goods. Do you understand?"

Legolas rolled his eyes, and Elrohir groaned with impatience. "Yes, we know. We have only been going over this for the last hour or two. Now let us go, or we will never succeed!"

Elladan glared at his brother. They just didn't understand how important this was and if caught they would be in so much trouble. With a deep breath, the trio left making sure no one saw them. The only one they ran into was Lindir, but the dark haired ellon was so busy going over his new composition he didn't even notice the small elflings hurrying towards the kitchen.

When they got to their destination, Legolas stood guard outside the doors in a small alcove which was able to hide the golden-haired elfling quite well. "Okay Legolas, remember if you see anyone whistle like a blue bird twice, and that will let us know we need to get out fast," Elladan reminded his partner in crime.

Legolas nodded, and the twins hurried inside.

When they were safely inside, the kitchen was empty for the cooks were on their breaks at the moment. Quickly and quietly the two made their way towards their destination. When they got to the back counter, they saw it: A double chocolate cake! "There it is, Elrohir! Isn't scrumptious?!"

Elrohir could only nod as he was too busy drooling at the site of the cake. It was to be for dessert tonight, but the three small ellyn couldn't wait, so they made it their mission to take it now.

Ever so silently they made their way up to the counter, and when they got there, Elrohir stood on his brother's shoulders and carefully got the cake. Just then they heard the sound of a blue bird, and they knew they had to leave now!

Quickly making their way to the doors, they managed to escape without being seen. When they got to their rooms, they smiled triumphally. The mission was a success! As the three ate in silence, they began to make plans on how they were going to take the next dessert that was left alone. But first, they were going to have to figure out how to explain the missing cake and their lack of appetite to their parents.


	80. Flaunting

**A/N** Thranduil is about ten in this

* * *

 **#79 Flaunting**

Thranduil was livid. How dare they speak to him in such a manner! Didn't they know who he was? He was Thranduil, son of Oropher, the future king of the Woodland Realm. He deserved respect! Turning his steel cold eyes towards his future subjects, he rose to his full stature and glared. "How _dare_ you speak to me in such a manner. I am your future king. You will treat me with respect I am due."

The other elflings rolled their eyes at the young prince and strolled off laughing. In the distance, he could hear them mutter more rude comments which made Thranduil's blood boil even more. So caught up in his anger, Thranduil refused to hear his father approach him. "Thranduil?"

Thranduil jumped in spite of himself. "Adar, I didn't hear you."

Oropher frowned. He heard and witnessed the whole ordeal and even though the other elflings started the quarrel, his son needed to learn respect was not something given, it was earned. If his son was to be a good and just king, he needed to know even if people were rude to him, flaunting his status was never okay. "Ion, I think you and I need to have a father-son talk."

Thranduil gulped. He knew that look and tone anywhere. "Yes, adar." Frowning he let his father lead him to his room, hoping he was not in too much trouble.


	81. Fickle

**#82 Fickle**

Galion groaned, resisting the urge to bang his head on the wall. "Galion!" He heard the king bellow once again. This was now the fourth time he had been summoned in less than an hour. For some reason, Thranduil was very fickle with his wine this evening.

First, he asked to try the new wine that was brought in just this morning called Barbera, a red wine with a dry taste. But one sip and spluttered it out demanding to know why they allowed such a horrendous wine – which in his opinion was an insult to wine everywhere – in his realm.

Next, he asked for the Cabernet Fran, wine he took on several occasions, but after three sips, Thranduil decided he didn't care for that either and told Galion to bring him some Burgundy wine, but before he even sipped that he decided he didn't want it and to bring him some Merlot.

Gritting his teeth together, Galion made his way to the throne room carrying a glass of the dark-blue wine. "Yes, my king here is your wine you asked for."

Not even looking at his butler, Thranduil dismissed him. "I have decided I don't want Merlot; I want my Dorwinion."

Galion just gaped at Thranduil.


	82. Cowardice

**Disclaimer:** Line from Kili to Thorin is taken from BOFA

* * *

 **#80 Cowardice**

Thorin and the other dwarves had locked themselves behind the stone walls of Erebor. Ever since Thorin had taken back the Lonely Mountain, he had succumbed to dragon sickness, and it seemed as if he had become someone completely different.

Down below right outside the mountain, a huge battle was taking place for the right to rule the mountain. Involved in that fight was Thorin's cousin Dain Ironfoot and the rest of his kin. Above, the other dwarves could only watch their kin die right before their eyes for Thorin had forbidden any of his company to become involved in the fight.

Finally, after what seemed like ages, Thorin appeared and no longer able to keep silent any longer his youngest nephew rose to his feet and stared his uncle in the eyes. "I will not hide behind a wall of stone while others fight OUR BATTLES FOR US! It is not in my blood, Thorin."

Thorin placed a hand on his nephew's shoulder giving it a soft squeeze. "No, Kili it is not. We are not cowards but sons of Durin."

Kili smiled softly. He knew his uncle had defeated the dragon sickness and nothing would stop them from going to battle. Not even death itself.


	83. Far-Fetched

**A/N** the twins are about six years old

* * *

 **#81 Far-Fetched**

Erestor was pacing back and forth with an irritated look on his fair face. With each turn, his long black robes swished, and he let out a grumble. He had every right to be upset considering the twins refused to show up for class. This was not the first time they played hooky either, and he made a mental note to make sure the young elf lords received appropriate punishments this time.

Just as he made up his mind to go and look for them, he heard the sound of small feet pitter pattering down the hall. Knowing who it was, he stood erect, his arms crossed and a large scowl on his face. Just then, the door burst open and Elladan and Elrohir rushed in only to stop dead in their tracks at seeing the look on their tutor's face. "Lord Erestor, we are sorry we are late. We can explain," Elladan said, trying to think of a good reason the dark advisor would believe.

Tapping his long, slender fingers on his arm, Erestor waited to hear what excuse they would come up with this time. Lately, they started coming up with far-fetched stories, and each one more ridiculous than the last. "I am waiting, Elladan," he replied trying to keep his temper intact.

"Well, um, see," Elrohir started, looking at his brother for help, but receiving none, he quickly said the first thing which came to mind. "We were on our way to class when we heard the sound of mewing."

"Mewing?" Erestor asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, mewing. We decided to find the source of the noise, and when we arrived, we saw Lord Glorfindel holding a small black kitten over a boiling pot," Elladan chimed in.

Erestor fought the urge to laugh. "You saw Glorfindel holding a kitten over a boiling pot?"

Elrohir nodded vigorously. "Yes, Glorfindel was laughing and talking about how he was going to toss the kitten in bread crumbs and then boil it in a stew to eat for lunch!"

Erestor threw his hands over his face and forced himself not to laugh. Did they honestly expect him to believe such an unbelievable tale? Not even knowing what to say to this, Erestor turned on his heels and stormed out of the room. He would deal with them later, but right now, he needed a drink of something strong, and he knew exactly where to find it.

Heading towards Glorfindel the Kitten Slayers room, he didn't even bother knocking to be allowed entrance. Plopping down into one of his friend's chairs he grabbed the glass of wine from the perplexed elf lord's hand and began downing it. When he had finished, he laughed. "Do I have a tale to tell you!"


	84. Fight On

**#83 Fight On**

Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion as Boromir tried to clear his mind. Just minutes before he had the upper hand and the enemy appeared to be retreating. He was completely unaware of the Uruk-hai that pulled out a large crude bow and was now aiming to shoot him a second time.

As Boromir kept fighting, his vision coming in and out of focus, the only thing going through his mind was to protect the two halflings, Merry and Pippin from being taken. He told them to flee, but upon seeing him shot a third time and brought to his knees, they refused to leave him.

Boromir tried to rise to his feet, but he knew it was over. The orcs had taken the hobbits, Frodo was gone, and Gondor was now going to fall. Looking the enemy in the eyes, he prepared himself for the final blow which would end his life. Let death come swiftly; he thought to himself trying to hide the fear that was quickly overtaking him.


	85. Threads

**#84 Threads**

"Hold still Celebrían, or you will make me mess up," Galadriel chided her daughter softly again.

Celebrían giggled and stood erect once more. "I am sorry mother, I am just so excited. Tomorrow is my wedding day to Lord Elrond. I have been waiting a year for this day to come."

Galadriel smiled as she stitched the last few threads to her daughter's wedding gown. This time tomorrow she and Celeborn would be giving their only child away. As she thought about it, a tear slowly fell from her blue eyes. Yes, she might have been losing a daughter, but she knew she was also gaining so much more in return. Her daughter's happiness being one of them.

"There, take a look," Galadriel said as she put her needle down and turned her daughter to look in the mirror.

Celebrían gasped in awe. "It is so beautiful!" Celebrían twirled around, the silver and blue threads glimmering in the sunlight which shone in the small room. There in the doorway smiling proudly was her father. Yes, indeed his baby girl was beautiful.


	86. Parlay

**#85 Parlay**

Morgoth knew he was taking a high risk entering the lair of this monstrous creature of Darkness, but what other choice did he have now he was being hunted by his kind? He knew her weakness to devour all things pertaining to Light, and he would use that to his advantage. He wanted the great Silmarils, and he would do anything to gain them from the hands of Fëanor, even align himself with _her_.

He knew it was now or never. The longer he kept her waiting, the higher the chance he would become her next meal. So he played his card. "I have something you want, that I know you crave each passing second. If you help me steal these jewels, then I will take you to where you can end your never-ending hunger for Light." He knew he had her right where he wanted her. Morgoth also knew she would never be fully satisfied, but that was not his problem. He would lure her to the Two Trees, let her drink of its Light, get his prize, and once they were home free, be rid of her miserable existence for good.

Ungoliant thought about the Dark Lord's offer. As terrified of the Valar as she was, the offer to drink of the Light was even stronger. With her mind made up, she sneered at Morgoth. "Take me to these trees you speak of, then and only then will I help you take these jewels." Morgoth smiled and led her to her next meal.


	87. My Weapon's Name

**#86 My Weapons Name**

Glorfindel laughed and gave his best friend Ecthelion a hearty pat on the back. They just got done hunting down another large group of goblins and returned to Gondolin to report the news to their king. Before leaving, Ecthelion had been given a new sword, and the young warrior was eager to put it to good use.

"Well _málo_ , you wanted to put your new sword to good use, and I must say that is exactly what you did this day. What do you think you are going to call your new friend?" Glorfindel asked nodding towards the weapon still clutched in Ecthelion's hand.

Smiling, Ecthelion thought for a few minutes before replying. "I think I will call it _Orcrist_."

* * *

 **Málo – friend in Quenya**


	88. On My Own

**#87 On My Own**

Elrond looked at the empty spot in his bed next to him. Celebrían sailed earlier that day and tonight was the first night of many to come in which he would be without his mate. His best friend. The love of his life. Elrond tried to fight the tears threatening to fall once again, but alas it was to no avail. He just let them spill as he curled up in the spot that used to be his wife's and held her pillow close to him as he inhaled her sweet scent.

He was on his own now. Sure, his children were still in Middle Earth, but they were not in Rivendell with him. Elladan and Elrohir took to hunting down orcs to avenge their mother, and Arwen decided not to return to Rivendell. Instead, she was staying in Lothlórien. Elrond had no one. He was left to heal on his own, without his wife by his side.

It didn't matter. He was used to his loved ones leaving him. Abandoning him. They always left. His parents, then his brother Elros, his foster father, Gil-galad, now his wife. Why couldn't just one person whom he loved stay with him? Elrond cried harder until his body wracked uncontrollably. He was on his own in the past, and he would continue to be on his own until his last dying day. It was his fate; he might as well get used to it and accept it.


	89. Murderer

**#88 Murderer**

Sméagol took the ring from Deagol's limp hand. It was now his. All his. He stroked the soft gold and purred. It seemed to call out to him. "My precious." Sméagol would do anything to keep this ring close to him. He just proved that. He looked down at his cousin's dead body whom he killed. And all for what? A piece of jewelry? "You should have given it to us. It is all your fault." He looked back at the ring once more his mind slowly giving into the evil lying in his hand.


	90. Mixed Feelings

**#89 Mixed Feelings**

The twins sat on a broken log staring out into the blazing fire, their thoughts consuming them as they did every night. Thoughts of revenge, pain, anger, torment, and most of all their beloved mother who was no longer with them. No, she had set sail years ago, her body and spirit too damaged and weary to remain among them.

The two careworn brothers needn't speak their thoughts, for each could feel what the other was thinking. Were they doing the right thing, going out time and time again to hunt these foul creatures? What would their mother think if she knew? They knew what their father thought and what the others thought, but it didn't matter.

Nothing mattered anymore. They were too caught up in their mixed feelings to care what anyone else thought. But one feeling kept nagging at the back of their minds: Doubt. Doubt of whether or not they were going too far with this killing. However, they only needed to remember the look of fear on their mother's face, and that doubt would be replaced with certainty. Until they came home battered and bruised to the scared and worried face of their father, then doubt would come back once more.


	91. Fountain

**#90 Fountain**

Elrond sat on the edge of the soft porcelain fountain running his fingers along the ripples that streaked towards him. Closing his eyes, he listened to the sound of the rushing water and felt the soft spray the wind sent his way. As he listened even harder, he could hear the sound of soft laughing of his wife.

 _"Elrond, don't you dare! Elrond!"_

 _Elrond laughed and dropped her into the fountain. "Let that teach you to splash the great and mighty Lord of Imladris meleth!" he chuckled, sticking his chest out to look bigger. However, before he knew what happened, he was pulled headfirst into the water with his wife and soon the two were engaged in a mighty water war._

Elrond's eyes snapped open, and he shook his head frowning. "Twas nothing but memories. Celebrían is no longer here." Cursing, he splashed the water angrily and stormed back to his study, vowing never to return to the fountain again.


	92. Hunting

**#91 Hunting**

"Hurry Elladan, we are on their trail. Soon we will be upon them!" Elrohir called out to his older twin as they ran swiftly through the forest.

Elladan just huffed, but inside he was grinning with anticipation and eagerness. Too long the brothers went without taking down any orcs, and soon they had become restless. Now though, the two would quench their thirst for blood.

Just ahead of them, they could hear the sound of their prey and both brothers quickened their pace. Swords drawn, they said a quick prayer, and with a war cry they came down on their enemy.


	93. Letters

**#92 Letters**

Arwen sighed tiredly as she finished writing the last letter before she placed the quill back into the ink. It had been six months since her husband passed away and she could feel herself tiring, coming closer to succumbing to her grief.

She knew her time was close, but she had a few more things to do before she left this world to join her beloved in the afterlife. One of those things was to write letters to her brothers and her parents telling them of her children, how she lived a long and happy life and for them not to be sad about her passing.

The one that was the hardest to write was to her father for they had been very close and she knew he would take her passing the most difficult. Fighting the tears, she signed each letter and got to her feet to find the messenger to take the letters to her brothers. After today, she would say her goodbyes and leave these lands to go to her final resting place.


	94. Deadline

**#93 Deadline**

Elrond was sweating if that was even possible for elves. For weeks he had been trying to summon up the courage to ask Celebrían to marry him, and every time he made up his mind to ask her he would panic and run the opposite direction when she came into view.

But today, he had to succeed for tomorrow morning, she was returning to Lothlórien with her parents, and he had no idea when the next time he would see her again.

You can do this Elrond; he told himself looking into his mirror. You have fought Dark Lords, orcs, and other foul creatures. Surely asking a fair elf maiden to marry you is simple?

Looking out the window, he saw his intended target talking with another ellon. Feeling a tinge of jealousy well up inside him, he made up his mind to ask her right then. With a new wave of courage and feeling more determined than ever, he stormed out of the room and went to catch the elleth of his dreams.

A few minutes later, he emerged outside and was now only a few feet from her. Elrond began to panic once again and was about to turn and run when he heard Celebrían call his name. "Damn!" he swore under his breath. There was no turning back now. He had to talk to her. Turning around he smiled as sweetly as he could. "Celebrían, what a pleasant surprise seeing you out here."

Celebrían laughed softly. Eru, even her laugh is breathtaking, Elrond thought to himself. He needed to ask her but how was he even going to do it? "Elrond, is everything alright? You look as if you are going to be ill," she asked concerned.

"What? Oh, yes, I am fine. I uh… I was wondering if I might ask you a question," Elrond stuttered.

Celebrían nodded and smiled waiting for him to speak. Elrond stumbled to find the right words but after a few seconds pulled himself together. "We have known each other for quite some time, and we have grown rather close." Elrond closed his eyes and started breathing deeply. Here was the moment of truth. He would ask her the question, and she would either accept or deny his request.

"Yes, Elrond we have. I enjoy your company very much, but I do not understand where this is coming from. Are you sure all is well with you?" Celebrían had never seen this side of Elrond before and was not sure of what to make of it.

Elrond nodded and swallowed hard. "Celebrían, I was wondering, well I was hoping… I uh… Celebríanwillyoumarryme?" he blurted out so fast he even scared himself.

Celebrían stood there in shock. Did he just ask her to be his wife? "What did you ask me?"

Elrond repeated his question, but this time slower. "I asked you if you would be my wife." Elrond pulled out a small parcel and opened it up revealing a silver ring. He looked up into her wide eyes and tried to read her expression.

After what seemed like ages, Celebrían smiled and shook her head enthusiastically. "Oh Elrond, you have no idea how long I have been waiting and hoping you would ask me that. Of course, I will be your wife!" She threw herself into his arms, and she could feel him relax. "Of course, we must ask my parents first," she whispered in his ear.


	95. I Know You, But Where?

here the twins are the equivalent of 12-year old's

* * *

 **#94 I Know You, But Where**

Elrohir stirred when he heard the sound of his brother groaning in bed. Three days ago, Elladan and Elrohir had taken a wild horse without asking and gone to ride it out in the wild. However, the horse was not yet broke, and the two hardly made it to the borders when the horse was spooked and reared up on its hind legs tossing Elladan off causing him to hit his head on a rock.

Elrohir tried to wake his brother, but the older twin would not stir. Running to get help his father wasted no time in bringing his unconscious son to the healing rooms. Elrond worked for hours to wake his son and heal any injuries which may have been caused by the accident but unfortunately, Elladan appeared to be in a coma. Elrond told Elrohir all they could do was to sit and wait for him to wake up on his own and hope there was no damage to his brain.

When Elladan awoke, his brother was instantly by his side. "Elladan! You are awake! How do you feel?"

Elladan looked around and seemed to be very confused. "Where am I?" he asked, his voice trembling with fear.

By this time, Elrond and Celebrían were by their son's side trying to calm him. "Shhh, ion-nín, you are safe now. You are home in bed. You had an accident," his mother said caressing his hair.

Elladan's eyes fell on his twin who was feeling a little frightened at his brother's behavior. Elrohir could tell something was not right. "Dan? What is wrong?"

Cocking his head to the side, Elladan stared at Elrohir for the longest while before replying. "I know you, but where?"

Elrohir stood motionless. His brother – his twin – had no memory of him.


	96. A Difficult Road

**#95 A Difficult Road**

Gandalf sat smoking his pipe. It was the wee morning hours, and he knew it would be a while before the people woke up. Lately, Gandalf had been having doubts. Doubts and fears on whether or not he did the right thing sending Frodo to destroy the One Ring on his own.

It was a difficult road. One full of unknown dangers and perils and most likely it would end in Frodo's death. Gandalf puffed on his pipe more, unaware he was being watched by Aragorn who was well aware of the wizard's doubts and fears. He was also feeling the same, but all they could do was trust the Valar would protect Frodo and bring him home unharmed.


	97. First in Mind

**#96 First in Mind**

A loud noise radiated throughout the halls as Elrond sat working in his study. It was not even mid-morning, and already he was being summoned. What in Arda is going on now, he thought crossly.

Just then his doors opened up to reveal an outraged and disgruntled Lindir. "Elrond!" he said through gritted teeth.

This is not good _,_ Elrond said to himself. Lindir was one of the most collected elves he knew, and for him to be this angry, something serious had to happen. "Lindir, my friend. What is the matter?"

Lindir took deep breaths before answering. "Someone has eaten all of my begetting cake I left in my room. I went to get a slice, and when I got there, it had disappeared. Now, who do you think would pull a stunt like that?"

Elrond's eyes fell, and he sighed. Elladan and Elrohir, he groaned inwardly.


	98. Fellow Sufferer

**#97 Fellow Sufferer**

Glorfindel and Erestor covered their ears in agony. It was now going on three hours, and there did not appear to be an end in sight. "Why do I have to be here Glorfindel?" Erestor asked cringing.

"Because he was your friend first and if I have to suffer then so do you," Glorfindel retorted trying his best not to run screaming for the hills.

Erestor fought the urge to yell in pain as another note went three tones higher than it should have. This was worse than fingernails clawing on a board. "Please, I do not know how much more I can take. Somebody must tell him to stop!"

Glorfindel closed his eyes trying in vain to drown out the unholy sounds filling the room. "Then, by all means, be my guest."

Erestor got to his feet and unsteadily walked over to where Lindir was practicing for his solo piece at the midsummers feat that night. Lindir smiled at him happily, pleased with his work. Erestor tried to make his mouth work, but when he saw the happy look on his friend's face, he found he couldn't say anything and gloomily went back to his seat to suffer in silence.


	99. The Flag of Surrender

**#99 The Flag of Surrender**

"Say Orcs Uncle, Elladan!" Elrond heard his youngest son yell out. "NEVER!" He heard his oldest yell back. What are those two up to now? He asked himself rushing to his sons' rooms. Looking in, he saw them on the floor, their limbs tangled, each one trying to make the other surrender.

Chuckling quietly to himself, he sat and watched to see which one would give in first. Oh, how this brought back so many memories of him and his brother. For hours they would wrestle with one another until one of them gave in.

Elrond didn't have to wait long to find out which of his son's would surrender for he saw his eldest finally wave the white flag indicating he was giving up. Smugly, Elrohir let go of his brother. "Told you I would beat you!"

Elladan glared, his ego hurt more than anything else. "I let you win. I could beat you easily."

Elrohir came forward ready to accept the challenge. "Care to try again. Best three out of five."

Elladan smirked. "You're on."

Elrond rolled his eyes and walked away to prepare his healing rooms for the soon to be arrival of his injured sons. "Too bad they don't have healing herbs for pride and bruised egos," he thought out loud.


	100. Beyond the Circles of the World

**#100 Beyond the Circles of the World**

Elrond sat in the chair holding the frail, cold hand of his dying brother. As he looked into his twin's eyes, he could see his reflection even if he was immortal. Elrond knew this day would come, but he had no idea it would be so soon. Long ago, the two were given a choice to choose which race they both wanted to belong too. Elrond chose immortality while his brother Elros chose to be counted among men.

Now, at five hundred years, Elros was ready to surrender his spirit and pass on beyond the circles of the world. Elrond fought back the tears. He wanted to be strong for his baby brother but found he was failing. "Elrond, do not be sad for me," Elros said weakly, his breaths becoming slower and shallower. "I have lived a long and happy life. We will be reunited once more when the end of the world has come, and we all join in the fourth song."

Elrond swallowed the lump in his throat. He wanted to be strong and happy, but he didn't know how to let go. Elros pointed to his brother's heart. "I will always be with you, my brother. Right here. And when you look up at the stars, I will be there watching you." With one last breath, Elros closed his eyes and let his spirit fly. As Elrond saw his brother give up his fëa, he collapsed on his twin's chest and sobbed bitterly.


End file.
